Estabas ahí
by Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari
Summary: Aqui les traigo mi primera historia los invito a leerla, Advertencia Yaoi. Porfin de vuelta con el Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer a la personas que esten leyendo esto y aprovecho para decirles que este es mi primer fanfic el cual va dedicado a **Roquel** ya que gracias a ella la pareja Kai/Rei es mi favorita al igual que el yaoi se convirtio en mi genero favorito, y aprovecahar para darle las gracias por todo. Bueno espero que dejen reviews, nada me haria mas feliz que saber sus comentarios, bien los dejo con el fan fic.

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**_ESTABAS AHÍ_**

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

**(……)** pensamientos

**CAPITULO I**

Oh por todos los cielos no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido, si solo eran 5 minutos (que se convirtieron en media hora ¬¬) tengo que correr lo mas rápido posible si no ahora si me van a corren TT. Lo siento no me he presentado, mi nombre es Rei Kon y como pueden ver voy muy retrasado, y todo gracias a que la desconsiderada y traicionera persona con la que comparto apartamento, mi compañero de escuela y trabajo y mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria no me despertó, si no que por el contrario me dejo ahí dormido y él se fue¡claro como a el no le advirtieron que si volvía a llegar tarde seria despedido pues por supuesto que no le importa!...solo espero que un milagro me salve, no pido mucho…no se talvez que el jefe se le haya descompuesto el carro, que hubiera una manifestación por la calle que toma para llegar al trabajo, que los manifestantes llenos de ira al no ser cumplidas sus demandas destrozaran su coche con él adentro… ¡hay no que cosas pienso!, es por la presión de llegar pronto, si eso debe ser, porque digo no es que odie a mi jefe y mucho menos quiera que le pase algo malo digo, con lo buena persona que es, como cuando no me dio permiso de salir temprano aquel día que tenia un trabajo muy importante por entregar y por su culpa me desvele toda la noche…o como cuando tuve que quedarme varias horas extra mientras el se iba de vacaciones y todo para que no me las pagara completas, no que va el es una alma caritativa y buena (je si como no).

-¡Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras!- me dice mi amigo (del que hable hace rato) cuando me ve entrar muy agitado-que¿se te volvieron a pegar las sabanas? Porque ya esta siendo muy seguido ¿no crees? -me dice mientras comienza a acomodar varios platos que ya había secado.

-ah ah ah ¡cállate Yuri! –le grito - ¡se puede saber ¿Por qué no me despertaste?!- le digo irritado mientras me pongo mi respectivo uniforme.

-¡¿queee?! -me pregunta fingiendo cara de indignación-claro que te desperté, te hable 3 veces ¡3 veces! Y tu hasta te enojaste así que no me vengas a echar a mi la culpa- me reclama mientras continua con sus labores.

-ya dejen de pelear-dice una tercera voz cuando al entrar escucha la discusión-no te preocupes Rei tienes suerte de que el jefe no haya llegado aún- me dice sonriendo mi compañero de trabajo Max.

-oh ¡¿enserio?!- le digo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-si, además hoy se va a abrir más tarde-nos dice lo cual hace que le pongamos de inmediato atención.

-¿y eso porque?-pregunta mi pelirrojo amigo sorprendido.

-a porque el restaurante fue rentado por unos empresarios para celebrar una junta o reunión, o que se yo lo que vayan a hacer- dice el pequeño rubio recargándose en uno de los fregaderos.

-vaya que sorpresa-comenta Yuri aun sorprendido, aunque yo también sigo estándolo-que yo sepa a el jefe nunca le a gustado rentar el lugar para reuniones especiales-.

-pues si, lo cual nos dice que deben ser personas muy importantes o algún familiar de el se lo pidió como favor – dice muy pensativo.

-bueno –interrumpo –por lo menos hoy no tendremos tanto trabajo…y –comienzo a decir dirigiéndome a Max -¿entonces a que hora abriremos?-.

-a las 2:00p.m. –me responde simplemente.

-mmm – me quedo pensando un momento –tenemos suficiente tiempo apenas son las 9 –digo despreocupadamente.

-pues ni tanto – escucho que me dice Max –tenemos que dejar este lugar mejor de lo que nunca ha estado –dice entusiasmado – a si que ¡manos a la obra! – termina para comenzar a sacar unos manteles muy bonitos he de decir, apoco tenemos esa clase cosas aquí, vaya que este lugar tiene sorpresas guardadas.

Y así pues, Yuri y yo lo seguimos, como lo dijo Max había que dejar este lugar elegante, por así decirlo.

**Y algunas horas después, para ser más exactos a la 1:55 p.m.**

Terminamos justo a tiempo, y no es por presumir pero hicimos un estupendo trabajo, este lugar parece otro, tal vez si siempre lo arregláramos así tendríamos mayor clientela, pero bueno. Vaya ya están empezando a llegar las personas

-bien, a trabajar – les digo a mis dos compañeros, y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo (para quien tenga alguna duda somos meseros, digo jeje)

CAMBIO DE POV

-¿kai quieres levantarte de una buena vez?... - me dice una molesta voz que me es perfectamente conocida, pero claro quien más sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar en mi habitación sin permiso y atreverse a despertarme en sábado, pero lo ignoro y me cubro la cabeza con mis cobijas – ¿o quieres que utilice mi método favorito? – lo escucho y en eso un leve recuerdo viene a mi mente…

_Flash back_

_-KAI…KAI...VAMOS KAI LEVANTATE , SI NO LLEGAREMOS TARDE POR TU CULPA –me gritan pero no pienso levantarme tengo mucho sueño y no hay poder humano que logre que lo haga –ah con que no quieres ¿eh?...bueno tu lo has querido así –ignoro lo que me dice y escucho como se aleja de mi cama…en realidad me tienen sin cuidado sus amenazas…y escucho como se vuelven a acercar unos pasos, no me importa lo que me diga a lo que haga no pienso levantarme hoy._

_De repente siento como un chorro de agua fría me cae en la cara provocando que me levante rápidamente ya que sentí que me ahogaba._

_-MALDICIÓN KUZNEVSOV¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? – le digo dispuesto a acercarme a él y comenzar a estrangularlo, como se atreve a hacerme eso, pero antes de alcanzar mi objetivo me es lanzada una toalla en la cara._

_-ya no es para tanto, mejor mete a bañar porque se hace tarde – me dice mientras sale de la habitación._

_Fin del flash back_

Sacó mi cabeza de la cobijas y lo miro con una de mis miradas más amenazadoras –ni se te ocurra intentarlo Bryan –le advierto de manera amenazante, y mi mirada se endurece mas cuando veo como comienza a reírse.

-vamos Kai, sabes que eso no funciona con migo…no me intimidas – me dice plasmando una sonrrisa cínica en su rostro, veamos… ¿Por qué rayos lo soporto?... ¡ah si! …porque además de ser mí primo, es la única persona que me ha acompañado en todos los momentos importantes, difíciles (que son la mayoría que recuerdo) y los pocos (pero muy pocos) felices que recuerdo, si lo acepto él es una de las pocas, pero pocas, contadas con los dedos de una sola mano (y creo que aun sobran) personas que realmente aprecio, si solo por eso no le he dado una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-vamos Kai, para mi es igual o menos agradable que para ti tener que asistir a este tipo de reuniones, pero pues no tenemos de otra –mis pensamientos son interrumpidos nuevamente…mmm…bueno es cierto creo que no tenemos otra salida, y pensando en esto me incorporo quedando solo sentado en mi cama quedando completamente de frente a él -¡vaya! hasta que reaccionas – me dice de forma sarcástica.

-no exageres –le digo de malas, y digo quien no se pone de malas cuando en sábado te despiertan temprano después de desvelarte toda la semana y peor aun para ir a un lugar que detestas - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto confundido aun sin acabar de despertar.

-son las 10:15 a.m. –me dice de lo mas tranquilo.

-¿y a que hora tenemos que estar allá? –preguntó.

-teníamos –me dice acentuando la palabra –que estar a las 10.

-¡¿Qué?! –digo algo sorprendido, pero no preocupado.

-si así es mi querido Kaicito –odio que me diga así –pero no tienes de que preocuparte, disculpe tu retrazo con mi tío y le dije que yo me encargaba de despertarte y que allá los alcanzábamos, claro –hizo una pausa –con la clara advertencia de que ni se nos ocurriera faltar, que si no él mismo venia por nosotros a sacarnos arrastrando –termina de decirme y yo solo lo miro primero extrañado y luego al escuchar lo último con cara de fastidio.

-bueno démonos prisa que ya vamos algo retrasados –me dice y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, supongo que va a su habitación para prepararse también.

A porque no se si les mencione que vivimos juntos, si así es, desde hace 2 años, ya que vino a estudiar a aquí en Japón, y pues que mejor que quedarse aquí.

-pero que aburrido fue eso, sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir, si ni siquiera podemos opinar o algo para varear –dice bastante exasperado Bryan, y con toda la razón a pesar de que llegamos como hora y media tarde, el tiempo se fue eterno, estuvimos en una junta escuchando como hablaban por horas de lo mismo, pero al fin terminó y ahora nos dirigimos a un restaurante rentado por la empresa para poder celebrar el triunfo obtenido en el ultimo año y para brindar porque los nuevos proyectos resulten un éxito.

-porque en un futuro ustedes van a dirigir la empresa que por generaciones han pertenecido a los Hiwatari, así que deben de ir aprendiendo lo mas que puedan desde ahora –salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar a mi padre responderle a Bryan quien no muy conforme solo adopta su típica posición seria, cruzando los brazos y recargándose por completo en el asiento de el auto.

Yo solo sigo con mi mirada perdida, viendo por la ventana a la nada, pero sin querer mis pensamientos se dirigen de nuevo aquella persona que a logrado robar mi atención desde hace algunos meses, recuerdo que desde el principio llamo mi atención pero no le di importancia, bueno sus rasgos eran bastante llamativos y poco vistos, por eso me impresiono, nunca había visto a una persona así, pero después pude darme cuanta que no era solo eso, tenía algo en su mirada, en su forma de dirigirse a las personas…si…debo aceptarlo me gusta…me gusta mucho…

-¿Kai? –escucho que me llaman y es cuando vuelvo a la realidad - Ya llegamos –me dice Bryan esperando a que salga del auto, vaya ni siquiera note en que momento se detuvo, debo de intentar no perderme tanto en mis pensamientos, sobretodo si no quiero que alguno de mis padres sospeche algo.

-Kai últimamente te noto muy ausente ¿te ocurre algo? – me pregunta mi madre y siento que me cae un balde de agua fría.

-no no es nada –le digo de forma simple, pero puedo ver como me mira de forma dudosa, pero al parecer quedo convencida porque después de unos segundos se voltea y se dispone a entrar a el restaurante junto a mi padre ya que al parecer fuimos los últimos que llegamos.

-¿de nuevo pensando en él? –escucho que me pregunta Bryan, y al voltearlo a ver puedo notar como me mira de manera extraña¿preocupado? No se, no logro identificarlo bien. Yo solo paso al lado de él dispuesto a entrar –talvez si te decidieras a hablarle no te encontrarías en esta situación –me detengo con la cabeza agachada y le respondo sin voltear a verlo.

-tú no lo entiendes –y sin decir nada más me dispongo a entrar localizando rápidamente a mis padres y sentándome en la misma mesa que ellos. Cuando siento que Bryan se sienta a lado de mí y en voz muy baja pero que alcance a escuchar con claridad me dice:

-no puedes decirme que no lo entiendo si no sabes nada –me sorprende la seriedad con la que lo dice, creo que mis palabras tuvieron mas influencia de lo que pensé…pero… ¿por que?... acaso el también… no pero eso no es posible…

-por que lo dices no me digas que tu también estas…- no puedo evitar preguntarle inmediatamente, pero antes de terminar soy interrumpido.

-no... pero… solo olvidalo – me dice y noto como su mirada se vuelve melancólica, pero regresa a la normalidad rápidamente.

Al ver esto decido no seguir preguntando, pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejare por la paz, claro que no, después le sacare la verdad. Pero como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta. Esto me hace sentirme un poco culpable, como es posible que no haya notado que estaba pasando por algo parecido, y que aparentemente por su expresión fue doloroso, si el se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de lo que sentía…

_Flash Back_

_En una de las mesas de la cafetería de aquella escuela, se encontraba un chico de cabello en dos tonalidades de azul, la mitad de enfrente de color claro y la mitad de atrás de un tono mas oscuro con su charola de comida la cual estaba intacta ya que este no había probado nada de ella. Se encontraba mirando de manera muy discreta la figura de un joven que se encontraba a varias mesas de dónde él estaba._

_-¡oh vaya kai! que considerado, decidiste no empezar a comer hasta que yo llegara, no debiste Kai – dijo de manera irónica, un joven de cabello grisáceo tomando asiento al lado de Kai. Pero este ni siquiera lo volteo a ver – por lo menos deberías fingir escucharme ¿no crees?- dice volteando a ver en la dirección que miraba el bicolor -¿Por qué no le hablas? –menciono captando la tención de el otro, quien al verse descubierto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente._

_-¿Qué?...no se de que me estas hablando – dijo adoptando su clásica posición seria, cerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla._

_-vamos Kai no tienes porque negarlo – dijo Bryan comenzando a comer sus alimentos._

_-ya te dije que no se a que te refieres –._

_-por favor Kai… crees que no he notado que últimamente estas muy distraído y ausente…crees que no me he dado cuenta de que desde hace algunos días no dejas de mirar a ese chico – le dice volteando levantado la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos –o que ¿eso también me lo vas a negar? –termina de decir esperando la respuesta de el otro. Quien solo se queda callado, como meditando las palabras antes dichas por su primo – y tu silencio solo me confirma lo ya más que obvio –_

_-es cierto – es lo único que dice mientras agacha la mirada, porque realmente no había otra cosa que se pudiera decir, al menos no para él._

_-lo sabía – dice de manera simple su primo para continuar comiendo._

_-¿desde cuando? – dice después de unos minutos el bicolor quien durante ese tiempo había permanecido callado, muy pensativo, obteniendo rápidamente la tención de el otro._

_-¿desde cuando que? – dice extrañado por la pregunta._

_-¿desde cuando lo sabes?-_

_-ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, pero lo comprobé hace como un mes, no te ofendas Kai pero cada vez eres más obvió –le dice volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de inmediato la sorpresa que esto causa en su primo, pero nota algo de preocupación y de inmediato adivina el porque – no te preocupes que él ni siquiera se a dado cuenta, me refiero a que sabes que a mi no me puedes ocultar las cosas por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que lo estabas haciendo bastamente bien al principio créeme que ya estaba dudando, pero no se que paso bajaste la guardia y pude comprobarlo fácilmente._

_-¿y como sabes que el no se a dado cuenta? –pregunto algo confundido._

_-fácil lo he observado muy bien y te puedo asegurar que no lo ha notado, sabes que tengo mucha facilidad para darme cuenta de lo que sienten las personas – y ahora come, que el dejar de hacerlo no te va a hacer las cosas más fáciles – le dice a lo que el otro chico le hace caso sin muchas ganas._

_Fin de el Flash Back_

Debo admitir que ese día me dejo muy sorprendido, ja de repente no no me preocupo si se daba o no cuenta, en eso estaban mis pensamientos cuando escucho que mi primo me vuelve a llamar…

-ja creo que tienes suerte –me dice pero sin voltearme a ver -¿ya viste quien esta haya? – volteo en la dirección que me indico y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se abran enormemente por la sorpresa que el me causo el ver a lo que se refiere Bryan. ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo¿Qué hace él aquí?, siento como mi corazón late cada vez mas rápido y un extraño calor invade mi cuerpo y una sensación de vació en el estomago se hace presente. Respiro profundamente y guardo la calma, después de todo no quiero que nadie se de cuenta y ¡menos él!

CAMBIO DE POV

-Yuri… ¿Yuri?... ¡Yuri! –termino por gritarle.

-¿Qué pasa Rei? – me dice de lo mas distraído.

-necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto a la mesa de las personas que acaban de llegar – me dice y veo como se pone ligeramente nervioso -¿Qué te ocurre, estas bien? – le pregunto pues ya me esta empezando a preocupar, es muy raro verlo así.

-talvez no sea el momento adeudado para contarte esto, pero ¿vez ese chico de allá¿en la mesa de los que acaban de llegar? – dirijo mi mirada hacia donde me indica.

- si ¿Qué tiene? –le pregunto sin entender que es lo que trata de decirme.

-pues ese es él chico de el que te hable –

-¡¡¡¿es ese?!!! -le digo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

-si ese es el chico que me gusta – me dice, bueno no tiene tan malos gustos después de todo.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, seguramente se decepcionaran pero por lo menos aclaran sus dudas les agradezco mucho a quien este leyendo esta historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Shingryu Inazuma **

**brychat**

**mai maxwell**

De verdad muchísimas gracias por haber leído esto - me alegra saber que les gusto.

**Anonima: **muchas gracias también por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto, y pues muchas personas me conocen mejor de lo que me imagino, incluso mejor que yo (y eso me asusta O.O), espero que si sea pronto cuando sepa de ti y pues bien juguemos tu juego. Estoy ansiosa por saber cual es el asunto que quieres tratar -

Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece TT

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

**(……)** pensamientos

**"….. "**Alguna intromisión mía.

**CAPITULO II**

-si…es él –me dice un tanto nervioso.

-nop no esta tan mal –le digo observándolo detenidamente y con toda la discreción que me caracteriza.

**(Mientras que el la mesa de Kai y Bryan)**

-mira están mirando hacia acá – dice divertidamente Bryan al ver como Kai solo agacha la cabeza.

**(Regresando con Rei y Yuri)**

-Rei me siento algo nervioso…es que…no esperaba verlo aquí…y…y…-intenta explicarme mi pelirrojo amigo.

-no te preocupes Yuri yo lo hago mejor ve adentro tal vez te necesiten aya –le digo para tranquilizarlo, porque digo a quien no nos ha pasado eso cuando vemos a quien nos gusta, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo. Y así me dispongo a ir a servir a esa mesa.

**POV NORMAL**

El joven pelinegro se dispone a servir en la mesa de los recién llegados, pero sin notar como una intensa mirada rojiza lo mira discretamente _"digo porque Kai si es discreto ¬¬"_.

-(Rei… ¿porque para ti siempre paso desapercibido?...tan poco importante soy para ti que ni siquiera te das cuenta de mi presencia) –pensaba un chico bicolor, y valla que esto le era difícil, él nunca había necesitado la atención de alguien, ni siquiera de sus padres, nunca había dependido de otra persona, no…no Kai Hiwatari, pero ahora todo lo que había logrado a través de los años, el que ya no le lastimara la poca atención de sus padres, el no demostrar sus sentimientos, el haberlos reprimido por tanto tiempo al grado de incluso llegar a ser cruel con personas que tal vez no se lo merecían, que solo le habían ofrecido su amistad o incluso su amor, a ser frío y solitario y solo aceptar la convivencia con su primo y es que estaba cansado de que le mintieran, de decepcionarse…de las personas…de él mismo que llego a cerrarse tanto y a solo importarle él. Pero no siempre había sido así, claro que no, en algún tiempo fue una persona con tantas cosas que dar, alguien que confiaba…pero no, todo había sido destruido al paso de los años y llego el momento en el que no quedo nada…o al menos eso es lo que él creyó, porque ahora había nacido un sentimiento tan fuerte por una persona que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que iban en el mismo grupo, un sentimiento que creyó imposible que naciera en él…oh pero que equivocado estaba…

-Kai ¿estas bien? – pregunto Bryan una vez que el chico de cabello negro se retiro.

-claro que estoy bien…- dijo levantando la cabeza mientras que en su rostro se podía apreciar la seriedad que lo caracterizaba -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – pregunto sin poder evitar decirlo con cierto sarcasmo.

-no lo se…tu dime-dijo Bryan no con la intención de molestarlo pero a él no lo engañaba, sabía perfectamente que su reacción anterior fue por la presencia de aquel chico. Pero al ver que el otro no pensaba decir nada opto por preguntar -¿y por lo menos tiene nombre? –

-eso es algo que no te importa –dijo fastidiado.

-oh…no me importa…no será que ni siquiera lo sabes – afirmo. Talvez no era la forma pero solo provocándolo podría obtener mayor información.

-se llama Rei ¿si¿Ya¡¿Satisfecho?! –dijo algo irritado.

-por el momento si –dijo triunfante logrando que el otro soltara un suspiro de exasperación.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Voy de regreso a la cocina topándome de frente con mi amigo, que al parecer ya se encontraba mas tranquilo, pero mejor me aseguro.

-¿ya estas mas tranquilo? – le digo obteniendo su atención de inmediato.

-si ya...te lo agradezco Rei –me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-no hay de que para eso están los amigos –le digo con una gran sonrisa – mejor dime ¿Cómo se llama? o ¿de donde lo conoces? – pregunto con esa curiosidad tan natural en mi.

-mmm pues se llama Bryan, va en quinto semestre, tiene 17 años, lo conocí en el taller de deportes, primero entro para el equipo de básquet ball pero se salio unos meses después, creo que porque no le daba tiempo, pero era muy bueno…muuuy bueno – y la cara que hizo cuando dijo lo último me hizo pensar que no se refería a su manera de jugar.

-vaya lo tienes bien checado… ¿y le hablas? – le pregunto pero por la expresión que puso algo me dice que no.

-no, nunca le hable mientras estuvo ahí y ya después se salio y ahora a veces me lo encuentro pero no muy seguido siempre anda de aquí para aya te digo por lo que se ve es una persona ocupada –me dice.

-¿y porque no intentas hablarle? –le pregunto extrañado de que no lo haya hecho ya porque que yo sepa a Yuri nunca le ha costado llegar y hablarle a cualquier extraño.

-mmm… es que me cuesta trabajo me pongo nervioso cuando esta cerca –me dice un poco apenado… ¿nervioso¿No ha llegado con toda la confianza de el mundo a hablarle?... esto es muy extraño lo que hace que sin poder evitarlo le pregunte.

-bien ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hiciste con Yuri? – le digo con una mirada de completa desconfianza.

-¡no digas tonterías! – me dice un poco alterado.

-perdón es que lo que me dices…pues no se no va contigo…tu no eres así – le digo y es que es cierto.

-si lo se –me dice soltando un suspiro –pero es que nunca me había sentido algo así por nadie, y no puedo evitarlo –

-pues si pero si te gusta tanto háblale acércate a él -

-es que no puedo siempre que lo voy a hacer o no lo encuentro o cuando estoy cerca me arrepiento y mejor me regresó, me es desesperante nunca algo así me había costado tanto trabajo…- hace una pausa como pensando en algo que presiento que no es nada bueno hasta que por fin habla

- ¡ya se! – y no se porque no voy a querer oír lo que sigue – tu puedes hablarle por mi –me dice tomándome por los hombros y yo solo puedo poner una cara de sorpresa ya decía yo que no quería oír lo que se le había ocurrido TT.

-¿yo?...pero Yuri ¿estas seguro de que esa será una buena idea? –le pregunto de manera dudosa.

-por favor Rei estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis de desesperación – me dice zangoloteándome y una cara de sufrimiento, aunque yo la veo dudosa ¬¬, pero después cambia su mirada por una diabólica –y créeme… tu no quieres verme desesperado – no se que contestarle, o mas bien como reaccionar, pero en eso entra Max interrumpiendo nuestra "conversación".

-oigan… ayúdenme no ven que yo no puedo hacerlo todo solo – dice fingiendo enojo…bueno yo quiero creer que esta fingiéndolo, aunque lo contrario no me extrañaría porque por estar platicando no lo hemos ido a ayudar jejeje.

-si ya vamos – dice Yuri volteando a verlo con una cara de "yo no rompo un plato" soltándome y dirigiéndose a la puerta para comenzar con el trabajo y yo le sigo.

Toda la tarde paso tranquila ya se fueron todas las personas y ahora solo nos disponemos a recoger, jajaja era gracioso ver a Yuri cuando discretamente volteaba hacia la mesa de aquel chico jajaja es gracioso verlo nervioso es algo que con suerte se ve, incluso ver su cara nostálgica cuando se fue jajaja, pero ahora que lo pienso que voy a hacer con lo que me pidió, pues es que siento feo decirle que no porque pues es mi amigo y yo haría cualquier cosa por el, pero a mi siempre me a costado mucho trabajo hablarle a las personas… mmm…¿Cómo le haré?... (y después de pensarlo por varios minutos)…un momento yo conozco a el chicos que venia con él¿Dónde lo he visto? _"Se pone muy pensativo…pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin su memoria funciono jejeje"_ ¡ya se donde! él va en mi salón si estoy seguro… si puedo hablarle para llegar a Bryan y que así Yuri pueda conocerlo¿como no se me había ocurrido antes?, y sin perder tiempo me dispongo a decirle a Yuri que acepto ayudarlo.

-¿oye Yuri? – lo llamo ya que no lo veo por ningún lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –escucho que dicen detrás de mi asuntándome un poco.

-¡aah! –si no pude evitar gritar ¬¬.

-hay Rei así has de tener la conciencia ¬¬ -me dice yuri en tono de burla.

- ¬¬ solo quería decirte que esta bien, que si te ayudare – le digo y de repente siento como se me hecha encima para darme un abrazo.

-¡gracias Rei! no sabes lo feliz que me haces, no se como pagártelo – me dice muy contento.

-a por eso no te preocupes que después yo veré la forma en la que me lo pagues – y puedo ver como se hace el que no me oye, a pero ni crea que se me va a olvidar.

Y así después de salir de el trabajo y ya descansando en nuestro acogedor departamento, me recuesto en mi cama y sin más me dispongo a idear la mejor forma de acercarme a ese Bryan, aunque tengo otro problema si mal no recuerdo ese chico que lo acompañaba no se ve muy amistoso que digamos, siempre que lo he visto esta solo…sip a decir verdad es la primera vez que lo veo platicando con alguien…ahhhhh pero ni modo, ya le dije a Yuri que lo ayudaría, además no puede ser tan malo… ¿o si?...vaya me espera un día difícil el lunes TT.

CONTINUARA….

Si lo se, este capitulo tal vez no es como lo esperaban, pero hice lo que pude TT créanme, bueno por lo menos ya quedo claro quien le gusta a quien, prometo mejorar el que sigue. Y no olviden dejar sus Reviews saben que su opiniones son muy importantes para mi - y si no mandenme un correo a** bakura(punto)17(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que no se a donde vaya a parar, bien ahora puedo decir oficialmente que es un Kai/Rei y Yuri/bryan, ¿Cómo voy a lograr que pase esto?, Quien sabe, pero lo lograre.

Espero les agrade el capitulo esta algo corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir he tenido algo de trabajo pero haré lo posible para actualizar por lo menos cada semana. No olviden dejar Reviews porfis.

Muchas gracias a quien este leyendo esto y en especial mil gracias por sus reviews a:

**lucy mendoza chavez: ** me alegra que te este gustando espero que este capitulo también te guste, cuídate espero encontrarte pronto.

**Shingryu Inazuma**si creo que Kai más que enojado se sentirá decepcionado, pero no puedo decir más, que bueno que te gusto a ver como vez este capitulo.

**mai maxwell** es cierto tenemos el mismo nick, creo que eso me convierte en tu tocaya jajaja, esta historia ya estaba programada con estas parejas pero el objetivo de el primer capitulo era ese el confundir jejeje, pero ya se aclaro todo, espero que disfrutes el cap.

Ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

**CAPITULO III**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg (una disculpa por los "efectos de sonido" u///u) escucho ese ruido a lo lejos… luego mas cerca…mas cerca…hasta que despierto por completo y apago el molesto despertador _"5 minutos mas por favor"_ me digo volviendo a cerrar mis ojos ya que al menos para mi el lunes por la mañana es el día mas pesado, pero de repente escucho como tocan la puerta y acto seguido escucho una voz llamándome.

-¿Rei?... será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez –

mmm escucho como se alejan de la puerta y sin mas me levanto dispuesto a entrar a la ducha para despertar por completo y sin muchas ganas me dispongo a desayunar para salir con rumbo a la escuela.

Y después de caminar hacia la escuela escuchando todo el camino hablar a mi amigo sobre cosas realmente sin importancia llegamos por fin y yo entro en mi salón después de despedirme de Yuri, y lo primero que visualizo es a ese chico de cabello bicolor ahí en la última butaca de el salón a lado de la ventana quien solo me mira de manera despreocupada, bueno de hecho es lo único que visualizo ya que el salón esta mas vació que nada somos los únicos que hemos llegado aunque eso es muy raro porque cuando nos vinimos no era tan temprano…que raro O.o, ha menos que…ese Yuri volvió a adelantar mi despertador ¬¬ con razón se veía tan tranquilo…bueno aunque si no fuera por él no llegaría la mayoría de las veces a ningún lado U//U…pero por estar pensando en otras cosas no me fijo por donde camino y choco con la butaca de enfrente al intentar dar la vuelta al llegar a la fila donde me siento lo cuan hizo un gran ruido pero por lo menos no caí, él chico sigue con su mirada sobre mi pero después de ver que no me caí y vuelve su mirada hacia la ventana, yo completamente apenado me siento en mi lugar que esta como dos filas de el bicolor pero también hasta atrás.

¿Qué are le hablare ahora? Es una buena oportunidad no hay gente "_y así si me manda al demonio por lo menos no habrá testigos y no pasare una vergüenza"_ y rió ante mis pensamientos lo cual es un error porque lo hice en voz alta entonces volteo con cuidado y puedo ver como el chico me mira de forma rara con una ceja levantada en signo de interrogación _"trágame tierra"_ pienso no se porque pero me causo mucha vergüenza el que me este pasando esto frente a este chico he increíblemente y aunque no lo crean lo que para mi en estos momento es eterno se esta pasando en leeentos segundos…

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Llego al salón y como siempre esta vació, no se porque pero siempre me gusta llegar temprano, tal vez para estar un rato en calma en este vació salón, ja a diferencia de él que siempre llega tarde o justo a la hora creo que esa es una de las razones de llegar temprano, el poder verlo entrar con una cara de alivio al ver que llego a tiempo, o ver cuando trata por todos los medios de que el maestro lo deje pasar…si así fue todo el semestre anterior y parece que este no será la excepción, en eso escucho como alguien llega y no se porque volteo a hacia la puerta y cuál es mi sorpresa al verlo entrar, demonios siento como todo mi ser se descontrola toda mi calma se va "_¿Cómo es posible que una persona tenga esa clase de influencia sobre ti?" _ me preguntó y es lo mismo que me he preguntado desde que este sentimiento comenzó a crecer, pero en eso veo como se tropieza con la butaca de enfrente pero no se alcanzo a caer _"lastima…si no con gusto lo hubiera ayudado a levantarse"_ pienso de una manera no muy sana y al ver como solo voltea a verme un poco sonrojado solo atino a voltear mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Pero no unos momentos después escucho una risa lo cual me extraña porque solo estamos los dos "_¿Qué le será tan gracioso?_ " Y con eso en mente volteo mi vista hacia él con cara de interrogación y veo como graciosamente voltea a verme lentamente como rogando que no haya escuchado nada.

-lo siento…- me dice un tanto apenado, puedo decir que una de las cosas que más me gusta de el es cuando algo le da vergüenza o esa carita de preocupación que pone como pidiendo estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en donde esta.

-no hay problema – le digo, algo extraño en mi porque por lo regular ignoro a la mayoría de las personas…pero no a él… y ambos volteamos hacia otro lado.

-¿siempre llegas tan temprano? – escucho que me pregunta

-siempre –le contesto simplemente y es que aparte de que con trabajos salieron de mi boca esas palabras debido al efecto que su persona provoca en mi, no supe que mas decirle porque pues creo que no había mucho que responder, pero estoy desaprovechando una muy buena oportunidad porque él me esta hablando pero no me son fáciles este tipo de cosas.

-Yo casi siempre llego tarde es que siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme sobretodo los lunes –me dice haciendo una graciosa cara de intento de fastidio. En eso empiezan a llegar mas personas y por consecuencia empieza el alboroto, a demás acaban de llegar sus amigos y supongo que con esto el fin de nuestra "conversación".

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Vaya no es un mal comienzo, por lo menos me contesto yo me esperaba algo peor con todos los comentarios que he escuchado, pero cuando me dispongo a continuar la conversación comienzan a llegar al salón y veo como unos de los recién llegados son mis amigos Tyson y Max que a pesar de no tener mucho de juntarme con ellos me han llegado a agradar bastante, y pues esto me impide continuar mi intento de platica con el bicolor.

-¡buenos días Rei! – Me saluda alegremente Max mientras tomo su lugar enfrente de mí.

-¡¡¡Rei llegaste temprano¡¡¡…nooo eso significa que algo muy malo esta por pasar –

- ¬¬ no exageres – le digo mostrándole que no me agrado su comentario ja no siempre llego tarde.

-bueno Rei tiene razón es que es demasiado raro llegar y verte aquí, por lo regular eres el último que llega jajajaja-

- ¬¬ Ja Ja Ja que graciosos se han vuelto últimamente -

Pero no duro mucho nuestra plática ya que en eso llego la maestra que nos da Laboratorio de informática haciendo que todo el salón se quedara en silencio.

-buenos días jóvenes –saludo dejando sus cosas en el escritorio – bien ya nos asignaron el laboratorio donde estaremos, pero lamentablemente como están un poco saturados nos toco uno con poco equipo y ya que este salón es un grupo numeroso les voy a pedir que busquen un compañero de equipo para trabajar, háganlo mientras voy a la dirección a dejar estos papeles y se anotan en esta hoja – dijo mientras la mostraba al grupo para después dejarla sobre el escritorio y retirarse.

-vaya trabajaremos en parejas –dijo animado Tyson.

-si pero somos 3 ¿quien trabajara con quien? –dijo preocupados Max, pero de repente algo cruza por mi mente "_¿Kai tendra a alguien con quien trabajar_" si aunque no lo crean si se su nombre "_porque si no el trabajar con él sería una buena opción_".

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la suerte? – sugiere Tyson.

-si creo que es una buena idea… ¿tu que dices Rei? –

- ¿ahh? –le digo es que no los estaba escuchando.

-¿que si estas de acuerdo en que dejemos a la suerte quien trabajara con quien? –me repite Max.

- no se preocupen, si quieren trabajen ustedes dos yo busco a alguien mas – les digo y me levanto de mi lugar ante sus miradas extrañadas dirigiéndome a mi objetivo pero…

- Hola Rei – me dice una voz conocida -¿ya tienes compañero de equipo? Porque si no yo podría ser tu compañera – me dice con una gran sonrisa mi compañera Hilary.

- amm… - y ahora que le diré…mmm…- gracias pero ya tengo con quien trabajar – le digo de la manera mas amable que puedo, no es que no caiga mal pero no creo que valla a ser muy agradable trabajar con ella.

- oh bueno – me dice algo nostálgica, luego me sonrió y se retiro así que pude continuar hacia mi objetivo. (Pero Rei no nota como una mirada rojiza lo entubo observando durante su conversación de manera molesta, pero que oculto antes de que este lo notara).

-hola kai – me paro enfrente de él y lo saludo, pero él solo se limita a mirarme al parecer extrañado de mi presencia. Solo levanta sus cejas como indicándome que le diga que es lo que quiero.

-¿me preguntaba si ya tienes a alguien con quien trabajar? – le digo sonriéndole pero solo me ve como con una mirada de ¿desconfianza?

-no… ¿Por qué? – me dice de manera directa…cielos tal vez no fue tan buena idea pero pues ya estoy aquí.

-porque si no tienes me preguntaba ¿si quisieras trabajar con migo? – le digo ocultando bien el nerviosismo que me ataco hace unos momentos y esperando su repuesta.

-pensé que trabajarías con tú amiga – me dice acentuando las dos últimas palabras y con un tono que no logro identificar bien.

- ahh… no, pero pues si no quieres esta bien – le digo porque al parecer no va a aceptar.

-de acuerdo – me dice simplemente y eso me alegra por un momento pensé que no lo haría.

-Bien iré a anotarnos, eres Kai… - le digo esperando escuchar su apellido.

-Hiwatari – me dice.

- ahhh bueno – le digo y me dirijo al escritorio para registrarnos.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Lo miró dirigirse hacia el escritorio para registrar nuestros nombres, todo ha pasado muy rápido y he de decir que de manera muy extraña, me pidió que trabajara con él. Pero por que, bueno aunque para ser sincero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que no puedo creer que vaya a estar con él, si lo se, me escucho muy desesperado, pero no puedo evitarlo últimamente me desconozco mucho, ja por un momento creí que aceptaría trabajar con esa tal Hilary, si lo acepto me sentí celoso ¬¬, pero es que no me agrada el modo en el que siempre lo esta mirando, se que le gusta, pero al parecer a Rei no porque si no hubiera aceptado pero no me lo pido a mi "_ja toma eso Hilari"_ rió para mis adentros.

El resto del día pasó de manera muy tranquila pero me siento… ¿feliz?... Si feliz el saber que estaré más cerca de Rei es una razón suficiente como para estarlo, el que por lo menos ahora se que el sabe que existo " _y aquí voy de nuevo sonando como un enamorado desesperado_" bien, tal vez lo sea pero odio sonar de ese modo.

Ahora me dirijo a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta me topo con ese lindo chico de cabellos negros.

-Bien Kai nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio mmm lo malo es que nos toco a la primera hora – me dice de forma pensativa.

-¿tienes problemas de puntualidad verdad? – le digo a manera un tanto de burla pero al parecer no lo tomo a mal.

-si lo se pero no te preocupes te prometo que llegare aquí temprano cuésteme lo que me cueste – me dice y yo solo muevo la cabeza negativamente y paso a lado de el continuando mi caminata.

-eso espero – le sentencio – nos vemos mañana – y continúo caminando pero alcanzo a ver como solo me sonríe, y eso me hace sonreír internamente, una sonrisa sincera.

Sigo caminado hasta que me topo con mi "querido primo".

-Te estaba esperando desde hace rato, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me dice creo que un poco molesto he de decir.

-no siempre voy a llegar a la hora exacta – le digo y sigo caminando, me siento demasiado bien como para preocuparme por sus comentarios.

- y puedo saber ¿porque hoy bienes mas feliz que de costumbre? – me dice.

- no – le digo de forma simple y continuo caminando, hoy no me sacara nada.

-¡oye! ¡Espérame! – escucho que me dice y camina más rápido para alcanzarme y por su silencio creo que entendió que no hablare acerca de él tema aunque se que no se quedara así y que ya vera la forma de enterase, pero no me importa ahora solo espero a mañana que será un día muy interesante. _"hasta mañana me querido Rei"_.

CONTINUARA…

Bien aquí lo tienen se que no hubo un gran avance, pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, bueno los dejo y no olviden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi así que no olviden dejar un Review para ver que les pareció o mándenme un mensaje **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, un millón de gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esto, no olviden dejar reviews, porque sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon: **me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia, es cierto, yo tampoco puedo ignorar a Yuri uu, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Shingryu Inazuma: **se que casi no ha pasado nada entre Yuri y Bryan, pero es que Rei todavía no los ha podido presentar, pero deja que se conozcan y vas a ver que bueno se va a poner todo esto, mientras tanto espero disfrutes del capitulo.

**mai maxwell: **Hola mi querida tocaya, y pues con Kai ahora si que… que suerte tienen los que no se bañan jajaja, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y pues no, no soy de Chile, soy de acá de México, pero te dejo con este capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado.

**Kyla:** ¡Si! A mi también me encanta cuando los amigos se gustan, pero aquí tenemos a dos personas muuuy despistadas, creo que como yo jejeje, luego me dices que te pareció el capitulo.

Espero no me falte nadie, de lo contrario mis mas sinceras disculpas.

ACLARACIONES:

Me equivoque en el segundo capitulo:

Bryan va en sexto semestre, Yuri va en cuarto y Kai y Rei van en segundo semestre.

Sin más ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO IV**

- ¿puedes creer que tenga que hacer algo así?!!! – Escucho las quejas de mi primo mientras caminamos rumbo a la escuela - es completamente ridículo y ojala eso fuera lo peor pero ahora tengo que convivir por una semana con la mas fastidiosa persona que pueda existir –

-¿con quien te toco? –

-con Matilda – me dice fastidiado.

-ja ¿la que ha estado detrás de ti desde que te conoció? – le pregunto con algo de burla.

-si ¬¬ -

-eso si que es suerte –

-¿lo dices como burla de que mala suerte tengo?... ¿o lo dices por que buena suerte de ella? – me pregunta confundido.

-ummm… -lo pienso un momento – por ambas razones – le digo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa burlona.

-¬¬ ¿sabes Kai? No eres nada gracioso – me dice, pero en eso llegamos a la escuela.

-como sea… nos vemos – me despido.

-bien nos vemos – me dice de la forma mas desganada que puede.

Mientras me dirijo a mi salón correspondiente con la seguridad de que como siempre estará vació, pero en eso recuerdo que hoy nos toca en laboratorio, si por un momento se me había olvidado por estar escuchando todo el camino las quejas de Bryan…"_y lo que significa que voy a trabajar con Rei"_ y ante mi pensamiento no puedo mas que sonreír y dar vuelta para dirigirme hacia los laboratorios… y al llegar…

-¡hola! – me saludan alegremente.

-hola – contesto de forma simple.

-te dije que estaría aquí temprano – me dice ampliando aun más su sonrisa y yo solo puedo contener levemente la respiración al tener tal imagen ante mí – apuesto a que creíste que no llegaría – me dice entrecerrando los ojos y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-pues si…la verdad si – le digo de modo neutral solo para ver la graciosa cara que hace ante mi respuesta.

Comenzaron a llegar poco a poco las personas, creo que por primera vez la mayoría estuvo temprano y muy probablemente tenga que ver con que advirtieron que solo habría 10 minutos de tolerancia… y sin mas entramos a la sala de computación tomando cada uno un lugar en desorden yo como siempre me dirigí hasta una de las que se encontraban en la esquina y Rei sin decir nada me siguió.

- buenos días jóvenes – saludo la profesora – en unos momentos vendrá el encargado de la sala de computo para darles su contraseña y su usuario y las reglas que se siguen dentro del laboratorio, y mientras viene vayan encendiendo sus maquinas.

Rei prendió la maquina, la maestra nos dejo solos, y entre nosotros se había formado un silencio que al menos para mi no era incomodo, pero no paso mucho para que Rei lo rompiera.

- ¿sabes manejarla? – me dice indicándome que se refiere a la computadora

- supongo que un poco más de lo considerado como básico… casi no la utilizo- le digo y es que no se, a Rei simplemente no puedo darle mi clásicas contestaciones, con él es diferente…

- yo no se mucho tampoco casi no la uso de todas formas casi no tengo tiempo, solo cuando nos piden trabajos o esas cosas, mi amigo es el que sabe mas y ya luego él me ayuda pero creo que no he puesto mucho interés por aprender – yo solo me limito a mirarlo.

- sip supongo que esta bien que no la den pero no se a mi me hubiera gustado otra cosa –

-¿Cómo que? –

-mmm pues a mi me llama mucho la atención matemáticas, si mas matemáticas estaría bien (Rei debe estar loco para pedir eso Oo ) –

- es extraño oír a alguien pedir eso – bueno es que yo no he oído a muchas personas decir eso.

- si pero me cuestan un poco de trabajo a veces pero creo que por eso me llama mas la atención el aprenderlas –

-pues ya tendrás la oportunidad de escoger puras matemáticas en cuarto –

-jajaja si es cierto –

Las 2 horas se pasaron rápidas nos dieron lo que necesitábamos he hicieron las advertencias que tenían que hacer y como terminamos primero el ejercicio que dejaron pues salimos primero.

- que bien tenemos media hora libre…mmm… tengo hambre… ¿quieres ir a compara algo? – _"pero que pregunta Rei yo te acompañaría a donde fuera"_

-hpm – le digo indicándole que lo acompañare y así nos dirigimos a una de las maquinas de comida donde Rei se compro una galletas.

-¿no quieres nada? –

- no tengo hambre –

-ooh bueno ¿nos vamos al salón? – yo solo muevo la cabeza en forma afirmativa y comenzamos a caminar.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que le empecé a hablar a Kai y aún no se como abordar el tema de Bryan, no se como hacerle para llegar a él, aunque debo aceptar que me la he pasado muy bien con Kai su compañía es realmente agradable y aunque el no es la persona más conversadora que existe me he sentido bien con su compañía, si recuerdo que a mis dos amigos al principio no les gusto nada la idea…

_Flash back_

-pero Rei ¿estas seguro de querer trabajar con Hiwarai?- me pregunta un poco preocupado mi amigo Max.

-si Max estoy seguro – le digo, y es que estoy cansado de oír lo mismo, desde que vieron que se lo pedí no han dejado de insistir en lo mismo.

- pero no creo que sea buena idea, digo estamos hablando de Kai Hiwatari, es frío, cruel, antisocial y… - comienza Tyson pero yo lo interrumpo.

-¿Cómo sabes?, no lo conoces y ya no quiero hablar más de esto, les agradezco su preocupación, pero es una decisión mía además yo se porque lo hago –

- esta bien – me dicen dándose por vencidos.

_Fin del flash back_

Si y es que nunca me a gustado que juzguen a las personas antes de conocerlas porque la mayoría de las veces se equivocan, si bien es cierto que Kai no es muy sociable pero tal vez existe una razón por la que él es así.

-¿Qué haces Rei? – oigo que me dice Yuri interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras entra a la habitación y se sienta en mi cama.

-nada…pensando –le digo manteniendo mi mirada fija en el techo.

-¿en qué?...o ¿en quien? – me dice mientras se acuesta a lado mío.

- cosas que luego me pasan –

- ¿y que pasó con lo de Bryan? –

-ahh… si en eso estoy… sabes no es tan fácil –

-lo se pero… - y se queda callado unos momentos, lo cual capta mi completa atención, bueno no es que no le estuviera poniendo atención antes, si no que más bien lo volteo a ver.

-pero… -lo invito a continuar.

-lo que pasa es que la semana pasada lo vi varias veces con una chica, creo que va en su salón, y eso es extraño él casi nuca anda con nadie y no se eso me hizo pensar que tal vez ellos…- pero no continuo, aunque entendí lo que estaba tratando de decirme me sentí mal no me agrada verlo así.

-no Yuri no puedes saber la razón, mira no te preocupes yo mañana le pregunto a Kai sobre él y vas a ver que no es lo que tu piensas – le digo para consolarlo y él solo me responde con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica para que no me preocupe.

-bueno hasta mañana Rei – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.

-hasta mañana Yuri –le digo, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, no se como le voy a hacer pero mañana tengo que hablarle a Bryan.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Es la hora de descanso y me dirijo hacia la cafetería, Max y Tyson se quedaron en el salón hacer una tarea que no pudieron imprimir porque según ellos se fue la luz en toda la calle y como ambos viven en la misma pues ahora la están pasando a mano (¬¬ se siente bien feo cuando pasa algo así y más cuando no te creen, a mi amiga y a mi nos paso eso TT). Y como no encontraba a Yuri lo fui a buscar a su salón pero me dijo que me adelantara porque se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para un trabajo en equipo pero al parecer no llegaban a un arreglo. Y llegando a ella pude ver que Kai estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas del fondo y me dirigí hacia él.

- hola ¿me puedo sentar? – él solo me voltea a ver y tarda unos momentos en contestarme.

-claro – me dice – creí que te quedarías a ayudarles a tus amigos-

ahh si me iba a quedar pero me dijeron que me viniera… ¿pero como sabes que se quedaron a terminar la tarea? –

-como si los gritos de queja de tu amigo… ¿Cómo se llama?... así Tyson no se hubieran escuchado en todo el salón –

- así jejeje es que a veces es un poco exagerado –

-¿a veces? – me dice.

- bueno siempre – pero en eso para mi sorpresa LLEGA BRYAN OO, es algo que no me esperaba.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Veo a mi primo venir hacia donde estábamos Rei y yo, bueno no es raro es la meza donde siempre nos sentamos, pero conforme se acerca puedo ver su cara primero una de sorpresa, que seguramente se deba a que Rei este sentado con migo, para después cambiarla por una con una extraña sonrisa.

-hola – dice de la manera más natural.

-hola - le dice Rei, yo no le contesto, porque nuca lo hago.

- vaya Kai no me puedo tardar ni 10 minutos porque ya me reemplazas – me dice con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas de burla y yo solo volteo molesto hacia él lado contrario a donde esta.

-¿no me presentas a tu amigo? – y al ver que no le hago caso – bien lo haré por ti…hola soy Bryan –

- hola soy Rei - dice un poco nervioso.

- vez Kai tan fácil como eso¿cierto Rei? – voltea a ver a Rei esperando su respuesta, pero al parecer Rei esta más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

- jejeje… creo que si – le dice, no se que rayos pretenda Bryan porque ni crea que me engaña, el no trata a cualquiera con tanta familiaridad y el que ahora le hable tan amigablemente a Rei me dice que algo trama.

- ¿de donde conoces a kai? – le pregunta Bryan para romper el silencio que se había formado hace unos instantes.

-¿ehh?... ah si es que vamos en el mismo grupo y estamos trabajando juntos en laboratorio –contesta tímidamente Rei mientras comienza a beber de un jugo que traía.

- ohh ya veo – dice Bryan con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero al parecer Rei se anima a platicar con él.

-tu no eres de segundo ¿verdad?... ¿en que semestre vas? –

-ja ¿se me nota tanto mi edad?… no ya voy en sexto –

- vaya ya vas a salir – y parece que Rei a perdido todo el nerviosismo que anteriormente había demostrado, pero la tal Matilda interrumpe su conversación.

-Bryan te estaba buscando – dice mientras se sienta a su lado.

-largo de aquí que estoy disfrutando de mi rato lejos de ti –le dice de el modo mas frío que puede, pero es de esas personas que ni aunque les digas las cosas directamente las entienden.

-lo siento Bryan pero ambos tenemos que cuidarlo porque por si no te has dado cuenta es un proyecto de los dos no solo mío, dice mostrando al pequeño huevo que traía (¿nunca le hicieron hacer eso de "la técnica de el huevo"?).

-¡¡¡pues entonces déjamelo y vete!!! – le dijo comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que posee –

- bien por esta vez lo haré pero ni creas que evadidas tu responsabilidad siempre ¿ehh? – dice mientras se levanta dispuesta a retirarse, vaya me sorprende que cediera tan pronto, Rei y yo solo observamos la escena.

-creí que solo duraría la semana pasada – le digo después de ver a la chica alejarse.

- si pero nos castigaron a todos por no tomar enserio la practica y hacer un rompedero de los dichosos huevos solo como 3 parejas se salvaron y las demás tenemos que repetir esto toda esta semana y ahora sellaron a los huevos para evitar que los cambiemos si se rompen – dice fastidiado.

-¿los pusieron a cuidar un huevo? – dice Rei entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

- si – responde un muuuy exasperado Bryan.

- pero eso es de primaria –

- díselo a la maestra ¬¬ - contesta Bryan.

-¿que materia es? – pregunta curioso Rei.

-Ciencias de la salud –

-ohh ¿es optativa? –

-no ¬¬ -

-umm – dice decepcionado Rei.

- pero con que no les toque mi maestra todo estara bien – dice ya mas resignado Bryan.

Después de eso continuamos comiendo y el descanso paso tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo y es que parecía como si siempre hubiera sido así, no se como explicarlo pero pareciera que no hubiera sido la primera vez que Rei se sienta con nosotros, pero eso no importa realmente lo que me importa es que pasé un receso tan agradable, aunque se a que se debía, todas las veces que he estado con Rei son tan agradables.

- bueno debo irme gusto en conocerte Rei – dice dirigiéndose al mencionado.

-igualmente Bryan –

-nos vemos Kai-

-si -

-Bryan…-le llama Rei-¿no se te olvida algo? – le dice mostrándole el huevo que se supone era su proyecto.

-¡demonios! – se queja Bryan y regresa por el dichoso huevo y sin más mi primo se retira a su respectivo salón y nosotros hacemos lo mismo, Y mientras caminábamos…

-ahora veo porque los hicieron repetir la practica jajaja – comenta Rei sin poder evitar reírse.

-si – digo sin poder evitar que el comentario me cause gracia.

-¿tiene mucho que conoces a Bryan? –

- es mi primo –

- ahh… jajaja no se parecen –

-si… siempre dicen eso – le digo con una diminuta sonrisa al recordar la cara de sorpresa de las personas cuando lo saben –

Llegando al salón su desesperante amigo Tyson hace un drama porque por terminar el trabajo no le dio tiempo de salir a comer, y lo mejor de todo es que la maestra que dejo la tarea falto mwajajaja que bueno. Ya fuera de la escuela…

- kai – veo a Bryan llegar - saliste temprano ¿ehh? – solo asiento y comenzamos a caminar.

-veo que ya le hablas a Rei – me dice.

- si –

-ya veo –guarda silencio un momento y para luego continuar – es agradable – dice de manera simple.

Lo miro extrañado – ¿por eso fuiste tan amable con él¿Por qué te agrado? – le pregunto con gran curiosidad, a veces Bryan puede ser tan impredecible.

-si… bueno he de confesar que al principio fue por que no quería echar a perder lo que habías logrado porque se que te debió haber sido difícil, he hice una excepción de mi forma de comportarme comúnmente, pero después no se me pareció una persona agradable… creo que puedo ver la razón por la cual te gusta – me dice y yo no puedo mas que quedarme sin palabras, realmente le cayo bien Rei, y lo hizo por mi, no lo trato mal por tratarse de la persona que me gusta…

-gracias – le digo con una sonrisa que pocas veces dedico y el me corresponde de igual modo.

-de nada – y seguimos caminando.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

-hola Rei perdón por la tardanza pero creerás que no basto el receso para ponerse de acuerdo pero al fin nos organizamos y ya quedo todo – y comenzamos a caminar.

- no te preocupes… yo salí un poco temprano pero aproveche para ir a la biblioteca es que me va a tocar exponer, es individualmente y ¿creerás que tuve la buena suerte de ser de los primeros 5 en pasar – le digo.

-¿enserio? Me alegro por ti –

-¡era un sarcasmo! –le digo

-ohh lo siento… que mal por ti Rei- me dice

-sabes que olvídalo, mejor déjame preguntarte algo –

-¿si? – me dice esperando impaciente mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo era la chava con la que viste a Bryan? –

- a pues es bajita, delgada, pelo rosa claro y corto –

- entonces si es –

- ¿si es su novia? – me dice con voz sorprendida y triste.

-no me refiero a que si es la chava que yo vi, pero no es su novia, de hecho el ni si quiera la soporta – le digo de forma rápida antes de que se ponga mas triste.

-¿enserio?, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta ya más tranquilo.

- a porque casualmente hoy que me senté con Kai en el receso, porque como tu no estabas y Max y Tyson se quedaron en el salón a terminar una tarea, llegó Bryan a sentarse con nosotros y ahí llego la chica, por cierto se llama Matilda, y estuvieron discutiendo porque ellos están trabajando en equipo y les dejaron hacer eso de lo de cuidar un huevo como si fuera tu hijo ¿te acuerdas que a nosotros nos toco hacer eso en la primaria? – y él solo asiente –pues están trabajando en eso y como la semana pasada la mayoría lo hizo mal lo están repitiendo esta semana…así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte –

Termino de decirle y solo veo en él una cara de sorpresa por todo lo que le dije.

-vaya si aquí eres rápido en averiguar – me dice aun sorprendido por la información.

- mas bien tuve suerte…- le digo y es que si fue mucha suerte el que las cosas se hayan dado así – ¿sabes?... al principio me sentí muy nervioso por la repentina llegada de Bryan porque si que tiene presencia, y por un momento creí que se molestaría por que estaba ahí, pero no, todo lo contrario me saludo bien y platicamos un momento, y a demás me entere de que es primo de Kai-

-¿enserio? –

-si puedes creerlo ¿verdad que no se parecen? –

- no, no se parecen –

-pero me cayó muy bien… ahora veo por que te gusta – le digo y Yuri solo me sonríe. Y así llegamos a él edificio donde vivimos y nos disponemos a entrar.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué les aprecio? Espero les haya gustado, si así fue déjenme un Review por favor se los voy a agradecer, si no, de todas formas háganmelo saber para ver en que tengo que mejorar, o mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

Bueno los dejo porque hablando de matemáticas tengo que ir a corregir un ejercicio bastante largo que me dejaron de matrices y que ahora tengo que repetir gracias a que me equivoque en un signo ¬¬, era negativo y yo le puse positivo TT. Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mucho gusto en saludarles, listo ya esta este quinto capitulo, una vez muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esto, y un millón de gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Shingryu Inazuma**por fin aquí esta, Yuri y Bryan ya se conocen, mwajajaja las cosas se van a poner buenas, espero te guste.

**Kyla : **jajaja si lo que todos estaban esperando por fin aquí esta y mmm pues Takao en la hora libre que tuvieron salio a recuperar lo que perdió durante el descanso jajaja, espero disfrutes el Cáp.

**mai maxwell**hola tocayita, estoy bien gracias, por fin de vacaciones, espero que también estés muy bien a ver que te parece el capitulo, cuídate.

**Dizzi :** Hola me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia, espero que disfrutes de igual modo este capitulo, cuídate nos vemos.

Bien los dejo con la historia.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO V**

"_Bien, ya tengo todo listo para que hoy mismo y sin ninguna falla Yuri le hable a Bryan, y más porque se que ya me retrase bastante y eso no sería tan malo si Bryan no saliera este semestre… ¿me pregunto que se sentirá salir ya de la preparatoria?" (_Por lo menos para mi fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida UU. En eso pensaba mientras iba a la cafetería y aprovechando que Yuri siempre sale un poco más tarde que los demás, me dirijo a la mesa donde siempre se sienta Kai.

-Hola Kai… ¿puedo sentarme? –le pregunto y él solo cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza levemente.

-sabes que si – y con una gran sonrisa tomo asiento enfrente de él.

- ya termine de pasar en limpio la práctica de laboratorio mañana la traigo para que la revises –

- no lo creo necesario, pero si tú quieres esta bien –

-Rei, que milagro – me dice Bryan sentándose al lado de Kai, sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

-Bryan ¿Cómo has estado? –

- más o menos –

Y por fin localizo a la persona que estaba esperando, Yuri acaba de llegar a la cafetería y de reojo veo como me busca con la mirada, pero voy a esperar a que me encuentre y crea que no lo he visto, así no tendrá otra opción y vendrá hasta donde estamos nosotros. Si lo se, mi plan no tiene mucha ciencia, y se que podría haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo, pero…mmm… bien no tengo excusas ¬¬. Y veo que al fin me localiza, es graciosa la cara que puso, casi puedo imaginarme lo que esta pensando, si debe estar dudando si venir o no, pero veo que al fin decide acercase.

-¡Rei! –me grita todavía un poco lejos, y veo como tanto Bryan como Kai voltean para ver quien me llamaba.

-¡Yuri! – le hago la seña de que se acerque, y una vez que esta con nosotros...-te estaba esperando, mira te presentó a Bryan y a Kai – digo señalándolos respectivamente para luego dirigirme a ellos – Miren, él es mi amigo Yuri.

-Hola – les dice él un poco nervioso, pero me imagino que principalmente por la presencia de Bryan.

-Mucho gusto Yuri…- contesta Bryan extendiéndole la mano… -pero siéntate ¿o piensas quedarte ahí parado? –le dice.

- No – contesta Yuri soltándole la mano, y aun puedo notar el nerviosismo en su voz. ¡Que bien! Salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, Bryan lo trato igual que a mi la primera vez que me hablo ¡¡¡si!!! … pero… ¿que pasara con Kai?, se ve mas serio de lo normal…

- yo te conozco Yuri – Escucho que le dice Bryan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿a mi? – pregunta Yuri sorprendido, parece que no era el único que estaba perdido en su mente.

-si, no me puedo equivocar… estabas en deportes con migo el semestre pasado… ¿no? –

-¡Ah!...si ya recuerdo – eh Yuri que buen actor, lo dice de una manera que uno pensaría que en verdad no lo había notado hasta ahora y que como si desde entonces no estuviera al pendiente de lo que hace ¬¬, jajaja por eso me cae tan bien. Y puedo notar como ya esta mas relajado y empieza a portarse como normalmente lo hace, hablando con toda la soltura del mundo, tal vez después de todo no necesitaba mi ayuda TT –pero te saliste muy rápido ¿no? –

- si es que el semestre pasado tenía muy limitado él tiempo –

-de veras Bryan, ya no me contaste como te fue con tu proyecto de ciencias de la salud –

-ah si, ya ni me recuerdes Rei, que fueron las dos peores semanas que he tenido, pero me quede con la satisfacción de arruinar las altas calificaciones de Matilda – dice con una sonrisa que a mi me pareció un tanto, o más bien, muy malvada – porque nos sacaron 6 – termina de decir.

- jajaja no logro imaginar porque – digo sin poder evitarlo y Bryan solo me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no enojado – ¿te conté que a Yuri y a mi nos pusieron a hacer eso en primaria? –

- no –

- pues si y tuvimos la misma reacción que tú cuando nos dijeron, yo tuve suerte por que me tocó con mi amiga, pero a Yuri le fue muy parecido a ti jajaja fue muy gracioso –

-gracioso para ti ¬¬- dice Yuri quien al parecer recordó todo lo que tubo que pasar.

-¿en que grupo vas Yuri? – pregunto interesado Bryan.

-en el 415 –

-mmm ¿estas cuarto? –

-si –

- ah entonces seguramente tendrás que volver a hacerla, porque yo era ese grupo en cuarto, ahora soy el 615, y esa maestra siempre le da a esos grupos-

-QUEEE – dice Yuri muy sorprendido – oh no, no otra vez TT –

- si lamento decirte que si, a ellos – dice señalándonos a Kai y a mi – lo más seguro es que no les toque, por el grupo que son, pero tú no creo que te salves… -dice moviendo negativamente la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿apoco el número de grupo aumenta cada semestre? –pregunto distraídamente provocando las risas disimuladas de Yuri y Bryan, creo que debido a mi expresión, pero una voz que había permanecido apartada de la conversación me dice…

-claro que si Rei, como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta – cielos, no me gusto el tono en el que lo dijo, me sonó tan frío.

-Kai vaya creí que te habías ido hace rato – dice Bryan de manera sarcástica, ganándose por parte de Kai un fría mirada. Si antes pensaba que a Kai le pasaba algo raro, ahora estoy seguro, y no se por que pero la idea de que Kai pueda estar molesto con migo, me hace sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Bryan y Yuri conversaron el resto del descanso, yo solo me mantuve mirando a Kai, viendo esa expresión seria que nunca había sido dirigida hacia mí, pensando en que podría pasarle, me sentía extrañamente triste. Sonó la campana indicando el fin del descanso. Cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón, pero en todo el camino Kai no me dirigió la palabra, podía ver que estaba molesto, pero no sabía por que.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Al término del descanso nos dirigimos al salón, ambos en completo silencio y yo sin intención alguna de romperlo me fui a sentar en mi lugar, no tenía ganas de hablarle, me sentía molesto…me sentía celoso… la razón, ese chico pelirrojo que había llegado durante el descanso, si él mismo que siempre esta con él durante el receso, con él que estaba ese día en el restaurante, siempre él. Siempre que lo veía con él sentía algo parecido a lo de estos momentos, pero por alguna razón estar hace un rato frente a él, me provoco un mayor enojo, uno que no puedo evitar sentir, pero se que no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarle nada a Rei, después de todo él pude hablarle a quien él quiera…andar con quien él quiera, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte pretender que deje de tener contacto con otro ser vivo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlar los celos que siempre me han dado al ver a ese tal Yuri cerca de él, inclusive una vez que lo vi abrazándolo, sentí hervir mi sangre.

Todo esto es por culpa de Rei, si él no fuera tan… tan…arg… tan adorable…tan irresistiblemente bello…tan perfecto… no me estaría pasando lo que me pasa ahora. Y como no me puedo concentrar pensando en lo mismo, pido permiso al maestro de salir un momento, necesito despejarme, camino hasta los baños y entrando abro una de las llaves de agua y comienzo a mojarme la cara, repito la acción varias veces hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, y puedo ver por el espejo del baño de quien se trata… _"genial… lo que me faltaba, que la razón de mi enojo venga aquí"_

-hola Kai¿también se te hace pesada tu clase? – me pregunta y lo miro confundido por su comentario, él lo nota y se dispone a explicarme.

-si, es que yo vengo también a mojarme la cara, siempre que tengo clase de Historia lo hago porque él maestro que me toco hace taaan aburrida la clase que si no lo hago estoy seguro de que me quedaría dormido sin poder evitarlo - me dice para comenzar a hacer lo que yo hice anteriormente – ¿siempre eres tan serio? – me pregunta, después de unos momentos mientras comienza a acomodarse de manera cuidadosa su cabello.

-¿siempre eres tan vanidoso? – le digo levantando una ceja

-siempre – me voltea a ver clavando su mirada en la mía y haciendo una sonrisa ¿retadora? - vas en el salón de Rei ¿cierto? –

-si… ¿de donde lo conoces? – no puedo evitar preguntar, necesito saber que tan estrecha es su relación con él.

-mmm… desde que me acuerdo lo conozco… vivo con él – de acuerdo, eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿que?! –

-si, estamos compartiendo departamento – me quedo callado un momento, tengo que saber, tengo que saber que es lo que este pelirrojo siente por Rei.

- ¿ustedes son…? – dudo en terminar la pregunta, pero al parecer él entiende lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿como hermanos?... claro – me dice sorprendiéndome.

-¿no te gusta? – le digo con la sorpresa impresa en mi pregunta.

-¿Rei? –Me dice sorprendido – claro que no, él es como mi hermano menor – y de repente como si hubiera entendido algo me dice entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué? –Dice haciendo una pausa para después continuar - ¿a ti si? – y al escuchar esas palabras siento que me cae un balde de agua fría¡demonios! No medí mis palabras y ahora se ha dado cuenta.

-claro que no – contesto con la mayor naturalidad que puedo, recuperando el poco autocontrol que me queda y esperando que el sonrojo que amenaza con hacerse presente desaparezca.

-¿oh enserio? – me pregunta evidentemente dudando.

-por supuesto – digo con toda la seguridad del mundo, cosa que no es cierto, pero se que lo dije bien.

-que bien, porque Rei ya esta saliendo con alguien – y ante esas palabras siento que todo mi mundo se viene abajo, dolió…dolió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada para ocultar la ganas de llorar que sentí, porque por supuesto que no lo voy a hacer frente a él.

-mmm… ¿creí que no te importaría? – Dice, yo trato de contestarle pero las palabras ya no salen de mi boca – no es cierto Rei lleva solterito desde hace como 2 años – dice y yo no puedo sino tomarlo de el cuello de su camisa y chocarlo contra la pared¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme de ese modo?

-que bueno que no te gusta, si no, no puedo imaginar lo que me hubieras hecho – dice con una sonrisa triunfante mientras lo suelto¡maldición¡Maldición¿Cómo puede haber caído en su juego? -¿verdad que si te gusta? – escucho que vuelve a preguntarme.

-eso es algo que no te importa – digo dispuesto a salir de ahí pero él me detiene.

-claro que me importa, estas hablando de mi mejor amigo-

Bien, no se que más pueda hacer, ya me descubrió, y acaba de demostrarme que a él no lo engañan fácilmente, creo que no me quedara más remedió que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle que no se lo diga. ¡Con mil demonios!... ¡¿Por qué no puedo pensar claro cuando se trata de Rei?! Cual quiera que sea la respuesta, no importa ahora, tengo que pagar las consecuencias de ello.

-pues si¡contento! -le digo, rayos lo que voy a decir no me es nada fácil – pero por favor no se lo digas –

- ¡por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir!... aunque no lo admitieras no pensaba hacerlo, porque eso es algo que es tuyo y es a ti a quien le corresponde decirlo, tu decides si lo haces o no – oh genial… genial… pude evitar pasar por lo de hace un momento, pero no, claro que no… -kai, se que apenas nos conocimos, pero te pido que tengas confianza en mi, aunque no lo creas entiendo por lo que pasas, y te ofrezco mi sincera ayuda y mi amistad, tu decides si la tomas o no - yo solo doy un gran suspiro.

-bien… gracias –

-así se habla – me da una palmada en la espalda – y como creo que ya no tiene caso regresar a nuestro salón, por que por lo menos a mí me correrá mi maestro por haberme tardado tanto, te invito a beber algo¿Qué dices? –

- que… creo que no tengo opción – digo ya rendido, este pelirrojo si que sabe convencer.

- no, no tienes jajaja – dice y salimos rumbo a la maquina de refrescos mas cercana.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

"_¿Por qué Kai ya no regresaría a clase? Digo, porque no creo que lo haga faltando 10 minutos para que acabe, si no lo hizo hace mas de media hora, me siento confundido, no entiendo que le pasa"_ para mi fortuna termina la clase y unos minutos después puedo ver como entra Kai como si nada y se dirige a su asiento. Al terminar las clases me dispongo a retirarme para encontrarme con Yuri como todos los días, pero una conocida voz me detiene.

-Rei… - yo volteo a verlo esperando lo que pueda decirme - ¿me acompañarías a comprar algo? – vaya yo creí que estaba enojado, pero que gusto que no.

-claro, solo le aviso a Yuri y ya –

- me lo encontré hace rato y le pregunte que si el creía que me acompañarías y dijo que si, y que entonces no te esperaría… ¿espero no te moleste? –

- ah no, mes sorprende un poco pero no – y le regalo una gran sonrisa, y es que el saber que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Y así comenzamos a caminar saliendo de la escuela. Caminamos por un rato hasta que entramos a un gran establecimiento enorme donde había una gran variedad de tiendas.

-si no es indiscreción… ¿Qué vas a comprar? – y al oír eso me voltea a ver con una diminuta sonrisa –

-va a ser el cumpleaños de mi madre, y aunque dudo que este en él país para esa fecha, quiero regalarle algo –hace una pequeña pausa y me voltea a ver – y confiare en tu buen gusto para compárale algo – me dice para después sonreír ampliamente.

-bien, solo por tratarse de ti haré todo lo posible – y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

**CAMBIO DE POV**

"_Por fin libre… por lo menos no tengo nada para mañana…mmm… solo espero que Kai ya este ahí porque luego se tarda mucho"_ con eso en mente camino rápidamente a la salida, pero como lo supuse no veo a Kai por ningún lado, bueno ni modo si lo he esperado a veces poco mas de 2 horas, que no lo espere unos minutos. Pero en vez de ver a alguien con cabello bicolor, veo venir a alguien con cabello rojo… mmm él amigo de Rei, de seguro también lo esta buscando y con eso de que si no sale uno, no sale el otro…

-Hola Bryan – vaya no creí que viniera hacia mí.

-Yuri… ¿también estas esperando a Rei? –

-no… te estoy buscando a ti – solo levanto una ceja en señal de que no entiendo y él al notarlo continua hablando – si es que hace un rato me encontré a Kai y me dijo que iría con Rei a comprar no me acuerdo que a no me acuerdo donde –

- vaya que bueno eres para dar los recados ¬¬ -

- jajaja y me dijo que te avisara que hoy no se iba a poder ir con tigo –

-mmm… bien creo que nos dejaron solos – ese Kai, me las pagara por dejarme plantado ò-ó.

-si… bueno nos vemos luego – se despide dispuesto a irse.

- ¿para donde vas? –

-para mi casa… bueno departamento –

- me refiero que hacia donde ¡esta! ¬¬ -

-ah perdón… es hacia haya – dice señalándome la dirección.

-vamos te acompaño – le digo comenzando a caminar en la dirección que me indicó.

-…bueno si tú quieres – me dice después de observarme dudosamente por unos momentos.

-Rei me había comentado que también vive en un departamento¿es en el mismo edificio que tu? –

-no en el mismo edificio… en el mismo departamento –

-oh vaya… ¿solo ustedes 2? – ¿creerán que de repente me volví una persona curiosa? oÓ.

- si, solo nosotros – yo pongo cara de sorpresa y confusión, realmente no me imaginaba eso, pero prefiero ya no seguir preguntando, pero él es quien tomo la iniciativa de explicarme – nos mudamos hace casi un año, puede decirse que comenzando la escuela, lo que pasa es que a Rei no le agrada mucho la idea de vivir con sus padres por que su forma de pensar y sus costumbres son muy opuestas a lo que él cree, entonces dijo que quería demostrarles que tenía la suficiente madurez de tomar sus propias decisiones y su padre le dijo que le daría la oportunidad de que se lo demostrara, que si lo lograba entonces respetaría cualquier dedición que él tomara.

-¿y decidió mudarse lejos? –

- si, y pues como él es mi mejor amigo, convencí a mis padres de que me dejaran acompañarlo, y afortunadamente accedieron, y aquí nos tienes – termina de decir.

-interesante – Pobre Rei, por lo que veo él también tiene muchos problemas con sus padres.

-y tu ¿Dónde vives? –

- vivo en casa de mis tíos, los padres de Kai –

-mmm también viven juntos – me dice, al parecer espera paciente si yo le quiero dar alguna explicación de la razón de eso.

-si… -después de algunos momentos decido decirle el porque de esa decisión, por que no puedo negar que me agrado, mas la forma en la que no me presiono para que se lo dijera – me mude con ellos hace mas o menos 2 años, siempre he convivido mucho con Kai y cuando vivía con mi padre la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo, así que le dije que vendría a estudiar a donde vivía Kai, y al parecer no le importo mucho porque de inmediato me mando para acá.

-pero esta bien, si estas mejor acá con Kai – me dice regalándome una sonrisa que se me hizo muy ¿tierna?, la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

-oye Yuri, de casualidad ¿eres ruso? – y es que tenía esa duda desde la mañana.

- jajaja si… ¿se me nota mucho? –

-la verdad si –

-Kai y tú también lo son ¿no? – vaya que observador me salió.

-si… pero Rei no lo es ¿cierto? … ¿entonces como lo conociste? –

-en efecto Rei es Chino, pero desde muy, muy pequeño vivía en Rusia, así que por eso desde muy pequeños nos tratamos – mmm… mira las cosas de las que uno se viene a enterar – bien llegamos – nos detenemos entonces enfrente de un gran edificio.

-no esta tan lejos –

-no, es lo bueno… ¿quieres entrar? –

-no probablemente tendrás varias cosas que hacer – le digo, por que se que el que yo tenga la tarde libre no quiere decir que nadie tenga algo que hacer.

- por hoy, además de ver televisión, no tengo nada que hacer – me dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- bien – le digo y él hace un ademán indicándome que pase primero. Llegamos al departamento y al entrar se puede sentir un ambiente muy acogedor, creí que nos sentaríamos en la pequeña sala que estaba entrando, pero nos fuimos directamente a su habitación y sin que esto se preste a malos entendidos ¬¬.

Se siente realmente acogedor estar ahí, nos sentamos en su cama, y él sale un momento para después regresar con vasos llenos de jugo, me da uno y se sienta al lado mío, recostándose levemente, yo hago lo mismo, y es que siento una extraña confianza con él, como si tuviera ya varios años de conocerlo. Prende el televisor, se hizo un silencio entre nosotros bastante relajante.

**CABIO DE POV**

Era muy entretenido ver a Rei de un lado para el otro viendo varias cosas que serían buenas como regalo, hasta que por fin se decidió por una, la cual me enseño y yo quede más que conforme, sabía que pedirle su ayuda en esto sería una muy buena idea. Después de terminar, con esto del regalo, le dije que lo acompañaría hasta su casa en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado, claro que yo encantado de hacerlo, y al principio se negó diciendo que no era necesario, pero yo insistí, porque lo que él no sabe es que para mí si es muy necesario acompañarlo.

-me dijo Yuri que estaban de vacaciones en el restaurante –

-si, aunque tal vez renunciemos –

-¿no te sientes a gusto ahí? –

-pues mas o menos, pero es que luego no nos da tiempo de nada –

- si no lo necesitas no deberías de trabajar por ahora –

- es más cuestión de orgullo – le miro confundido – si es que quiero pedirle lo menos que pueda a mi padre – da un leve suspiro – intento probarle que soy lo suficientemente responsable de tomar mis propias dediciones – de repente su mirada se pierde en algún punto – es solo que no puedo creer que aún en estos tiempo él piense del modo en que lo hace, no puedo entender porque no comprende que yo soy quien decide lo que es mejor para mi y lo que me hace sentir feliz, él lo único que quiere es que yo haga lo que a él lo hubiera hecho feliz, y eso no es justo si antes él no tubo la oportunidad de hacer lo que él hubiera querido, por que no se pone en mi lugar, se que los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros, y yo les agradezco que se preocupen, pero pienso que existen limites de esa protección, es por eso que necesito demostrarle que se tomar buenas dediciones, que lo que yo hago no es conformista, que es lo que a mi me hace feliz –su mirada se entristece aún más, no me gusta verlo así, no quiero que él sufra, pero no se que palabras decir para reconfortarlo, así que lo único que puedo hacer para demostrarle mi apoyo es abrazarlo, un abrazo que él corresponde de inmediato hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello _"Rei, si en mis manos estuviera desaparecer esto que sientes..."_ después de unos momentos se rompe él abrazo, él me mira y me sonríe de manera muy dulce.

-gracias – me dice yo solo le sonrió, y continuamos caminado.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento, me invita a pasar y a que descanse un momento y yo acepto, pero cuando esta abriendo la puerta escuchamos varios murmullos y risas también, entonces entramos para ver de quien se trata, y cual va siendo mi sorpresa, y al parecer también de Rei al encontrarnos a Yuri en el suelo boca abajo y a Bryan con una rodilla apoyada en él y otra en el suelo.

-te dije que no podrías ganarme – dice Bryan con voz triunfal.

-de acuerdo me rindo –pero en eso ambos voltean a vernos y rápidamente se levantan.

- Rei…Kai ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-definitivamente no lo mismo que tú ¬¬ –

-Bryan que sorpresa encantárate aquí torturando a Yuri –

-no lo torturaba ¬¬ solo le desmotaba que no podría ganarme –

-se tardaron –

- a si es que no es fácil escoger un buen regalo – dice Rei riéndose, al parecer ya recobro su alegría.

-bueno Rei muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana… nos vemos Yuri… ¿vienes con migo Bryan? –

- si… nos vemos – dice dirigiéndose a Rei y a Yuri.

- bien hasta mañana – nos dice y nosotros salimos del edificio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas salir con Rei? –

-por que lo decidí de último momento… pero no puedes quejarte… encontraste buena compañía de inmediato –

-mmm si no lo niego –

**CAMBIO DE POV**

Ya es tarde y no logro conciliar el sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo extraño que fue este día, sobre todo cuando me desahogue con Kai, es que no podía más, necesitaba decirlo y Kai se porto tan bien, a pesar de que mas temprano parecía enojado, definitivamente me equivoque (mmm no lo creo Rei), ese abrazo que me dio lo necesitaba tanto… (Y sin querer la mente de Rei comienza a traicionarlo pensando en la calidez que producía el tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Kai, en que por un momento deseo, inconcientemente, no separarse de él, si no por el contrario profundizarlo, pero su cordura regreso de golpe e intentó negar lo que acababa de recordar)… _"Kai"_ (con esto último en mente Rei se quedo completamente dormido).

CONTINUARA…

Bien aquí lo tienen¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios o mandarme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **ya que para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones. Cuídense mucho y tratare de subir más pronto él siguiente capitulo aprovechando la semana de "vacaciones", digo por que aquí entre nos sabemos que este tipo de vacaciones, no son más que un engaño, en mi casa creen que no tengo nada que hacer durante ellas, y en la escuela creen que no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa, aunque lo que sea de cada quien creo que no me fue tan mal en cuanto a tarea. Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡¡¡por fin termine este capitulo!!! Espero sea de su agrado por que para ser honesta tenia muchas dudas acerca de si subirlo así o cambiarlo, pero como siempre escribo como se me va ocurriendo en el momento pues decidí dejarlo así a ver que les parece. Muchas gracias de verdad gracias, no saben en estos momentos lo feliz que me hace el leer sus comentarios por eso muchas gracias a:

**Hinata Ivanov**

**Alexander**

**Kyla**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Kizuna/Nene**

**Ivanov**

**mai maxwell**

Muchas gracias. Y bien los dejo con el capitulo. Y perdonen si hay alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía, es que ahora no me dio tiempo de revisarlo bien O//O.

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO VI**

Corría velozmente entre la oscuridad de aquel gran bosque, no sabía de que huía pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada sería atrapado sin remedio alguno. Escuchaba como algo se acercaba pero sus pies ya no resistirían mucho y así siguió hasta que tropezó con una rama caída, yéndose directamente de frente al suelo. Al escuchar que sonidos de pisadas se acercaban, y estando tirado en el suelo ya sin fuerzas para continuar lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue cubrir cabeza con sus manos y espera lo que fuera que viniera. Permaneció así por uno segundos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su espalda y lentamente quito las manos de su cabeza levantándola lentamente para poder ver de quien se trataba. No podía distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad y ligera neblina que había, la figura de aquella persona se le hacia conocida y cuando por fin la reconoció rápidamente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y su amigo correspondió.

-Kai… -

Dijo muy despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por la otra persona quien comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, indicándole que ya todo estaría bien.

-me sentí perdido –

Al escuchar esto Kai lo alejo un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos, viendo como se veía tan asustado… tan indefenso, con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg (si lo se y lo siento, aun no mejoro los efectos de sonido U///U). Abro los ojos de golpe al escuchar el despertador y mi respiración es un poco agitada, me quedo por un momento con la mente en blanco, me siento confundido, que sueño tan extraño y lo malo que no es el primero, pero lo que más me atormenta es lo último casi todos terminan así… pero no… ya no voy a pensar más en eso. Me levanto de mi cama y me dispongo a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Y ya camino hacia ella.

- Rei… Rei… REI – escucho que me llaman.

- ¿ah?... ¿que ocurre? –pregunto algo distraído.

- Rei ¿te sientes bien¿Últimamente te noto algo distraido? –

-no no es nada no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien los últimos días y me siento un poco cansado, pero no es nada del otro mundo – le digo la verdad, bueno la mitad de la verdad porque desde hace algunos días no me he podido concentrar bien en las cosas que hago.

Llegamos a la escuela y como ya era comstubre cada quien entramos a nuestro salón, entre y por reflejo volteé a ver a la banca de Kai, pero por primera vez este no estaba ahí, eso era muy raro siempre es el primero que llega, "_bueno supongo a cualquiera se nos puede hacer tarde"_, pienso mientras me siento en mi lugar… _"pero Kai no es cualquier persona"_… mmm… creo que mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas, y como 15 minutos después de la hora de entrada llega, y me puedo atrever a decir que casi corriendo, jajajaja es gracioso verlo en esta situación creo que es una de esas oportunidades que se dan una solo vez en la vida jajajaja, ver como pide que lo dejen pasar sin mucho éxito, pero creo que finalmente lo dejaron porque él nunca a llegado tarde. Después de la entrada de Kai las clases pasaron tranquilas hasta la hora del receso… Ya en la cafetería estábamos Bryan, Yuri, Kai y yo… ah porque no se si les mencione que desde hace unos días se nos hizo costumbre a Yuri y a mi sentarnos en la mesa de los dos rusos, bueno en realidad fue por Bryan podría decirse jejeje quien diría que llegaríamos a llevarnos tan bien los 4 cada uno de nosotros con su contrastante personalidad pero al fin y al cavo los 4 en la misma mesa.

-y… -comenzó Yuri - ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde hoy? –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Bryan haciendo, a mi parecer, una graciosa cara de sorpresa.

-a porque desde mi salón y mi lugar hay una gran vista hacia el patio y la puerta de entrada y vi cuando venían casi corriendo –dice con una gran sonrisa.

-sabías que a eso se le llama ser chismoso – le dice Kai entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¬¬ no soy chismoso estaba viendo por casualidad –

-es igual, además no importa la razón, lo que importa es que llegamos ¿no? – sentencia Kai en un tono donde deja claramente que no piensa decir una solo palabra acerca del asunto.

-vamos Kai que importa que lo sepan –dice Bryan mientras es casi acecinado por una de las miradas de Kai.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿pues que paso? – pregunto y es que la curiosidad es mucha, de por si yo soy reconocido por ser una perna curiosa y más tratándose de Kai… mmm… ¿Por qué dije eso? O cielos y las confusiones de nuevo TT. Y más cuando él me voltea a ver con sorpresa, creo que no espero que yo insistiera en el tema.

- nada grave… lo que pasa es que cuando íbamos casi a la mitad del camino, paso un carro demasiado rápido y empapo a Kai de pies a cabeza…- pero no siguió contando debo a un repentino ataque de risa, bueno Yuri también se empezó a reír y yo por más que me resistí no pude, es que el hecho de imaginar que algo asile pase a Kai me pareció muy cómico – jajajaja e hizo tal berrinche por eso que le dijo todas las maldiciones que se sabía al chofer, pero como este ni siquiera se detuvo, pues no pudo recibir los insultos… – y siguió riendo – y tuvimos que regresar a que se cambiara de ropa por que no Kai Hiwatari no iba a venir todo mojado a la escuela –

-Y luego dices que no eres vanidoso Kai – dice Yuri que sigue riéndose también.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE –dice de lo más irritado.

-no te enojes Kai, es algo que a cualquiera nos puede pasar – le digo para calmarlo – es solo que es gracioso –

-pues para mi no lo fue ¬¬ -dice.

- mira, si te hace sentir mejor, casi cuando a cavábamos de entrar veníamos de imprimir unas hojas y Yuri venia muy feliz por que acaba de comprar unos tenis que desde hace tiempo entubo buscando y por irme diciendo el trabajo que le había costado conseguirlos no vio un "charquito" que estaba enfrente y lo piso, pero resulto que estaba bastante profundo y no solo mojo su tenis, si no que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas el, botando también su trabajo que tubo que volver a imprimir por que todas las hojas se mojaron jajaja –no puedo terminar de decir ya que el recordar aquello hace que me de un ataque de risa, al igual que a mis otros amigos, pero cuando recupero el aliento – y tu te puedes imaginar a Yuri él "señor me amo a mi mismo" en esa situación – y comienzo a reír de nuevo solo para recibir un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte de mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¡oye Rei! … eso es traición –

-no… - le dije aún riendo – solo te puse de ejemplo para que Kai viera que a cualquiera nos pasa –

- si eso me hace sentir mejor – dice Kai lo más burlón que puede y Yuri solo le mira fríamente.

-bueno Rei si quieras hacer sentir mejor a Kai le hubieras contado aquella vez que nos mandaron a un museo y que cuando regresábamos nos subimos al metro y nos toco parados y en una de las estaciones freno muy rápido y como tu no te ibas agarrando bien perdiste el equilibrio también y fuiste a caer encima de una chava en posición un tanto comprometedora y antes de que pudieras decir algo su mamá comenzó a golpearte con una de sus bolsas en la cabeza llamándote pervertido y toda la gete te volteo a ver mientras que tú más rojo ya no podías estar –termina de decir provocando las risas de los otros dos rusos y riéndose él también.

- ¬¬ si lo recuerdo…PERO CON TÚ EJEMPLO BASTABA – le digo fingiendo enojo por que después de todo el recordarlo fue gracioso.

-bueno ya entendimos que a todos nos puede pasar –

- yo ya lo sabía, pero ustedes lo hicieron muy grande –

-vamos Kai es bueno reírnos de nosotros mismos de vez en cuando – afirmo.

-hmp – en eso escuchamos la campana indicando el fin del descanso, y cada uno nos pones de pie dispuestos a regresar a las clases.

CAMBIO DE POV

"_Vaya es una suerte que el maestro no haya llegado"_ pienso mientras camino cerca de las canchas donde practican los diversos deportes de los talleres pero mi vista se detiene en uno en particular, el de básquet ball, la razón… muy simple… veo como un pelirrojo lo práctica, ese Yuri, recuerdo que desde que entre al equipo él ya estaba, bien pues al verlo jugar ahora veo que ha mejorado mucho. Me siento en el pastoso suelo cerca de ahí para observar detenidamente, él voltea a verme y me dice que terminara pronto, así que decido esperarlo. Cuando han terminado de practicar se dirige hacia mí para prácticamente tirarse al lado mío y respirar un poco agitado.

-buena práctica – le digo mientras él termina de recuperar el aliento.

-si… ¿saliste temprano? –

-si no llego el maestro… mejor ni siquiera había hecho la tarea – y obtengo una ligera risa ante mi comentario.

-nosotros nos saltamos la clase – yo solo lo miro con algo de sorpresa… yo creí que estaban en el taller – tampoco hicimos la tarea – dice para después recostarse por completo de los mas tranquilo.

-quien lo diría y tan estudioso que te veías - le digo imitando su acción y solo gano otra risa de su parte.

-bueno una vez al año no hace daño – y después de hacer una pequeña pausa pone una cara de seriedad – estoy preocupado por Rei –

-¿por? –le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-la últimamente lo noto muy distraído… hay veces que no pone atención en lo que hace y me dijo que es por que no ha dormido bien pero no se no creo que sea eso siento que algo le preocupa –

-mmm tal vez este cansado probablemente a trabajado demasiado y como dice no ha descansado bien, no deberías preocuparte solo necesita descansar -

-eso espero – me dice.

Ya más tarde en mi habitación, después de terminar todas mis tareas me recosté en mi cama, pensando… recordando cosas que aún me lastimaban, sobre todo por que se acercaba él segundo aniversario, _"¿por que no puedo simplemente olvidarlo? O por lo menos evitar que me sigua afectando"_ y sin poder evitarlo mi mente me llevaba de nuevo a aquellos momentos.

_Flash back_

- _pero ¿Por qué?... – preguntaba un joven llegando casi al punto de la desesperación – es que no entiendo que es que lo he hecho… ¿Por qué ahora te comportas así conmigo? –_

_-no has hecho nada y no entiendo a que te refieres –decía un joven de la misma edad que él otro chico._

_-por favor Bryan… te conozco dime ¿Por qué últimamente te alejas de mi? Ya no me hablas como antes, te desapareces en cuanto tienes la oportunidad y me dices que no hay ningún problema, por favor no soy tonto –_

– _Las personas cambian… - se limita a decir._

_- ¿y que se supone que debo entender por eso? Además tú con las demás personas sigues igual, es con migo con quien has cambiado y quiero saber si hay algún problema o te hice algo, si es así para pedirte una disculpa o para solucionar las cosas porque me duele esta mutación, me duele la distancia que has puesto entre nosotros - él otro chico seguía sin decir nada – ¿o es que ya no quieres hablarme?- ante el silencio de el otro lo único que le quedo fue rendirse – bien supongo que ya tomaste tú dedición –dando un leve suspiro –bien creo que lo único que te puedo decir es que respeto tú dedición, por que por mucho que me duela no puedo hacer nada –se quedo callado unos momentos con la esperanza de que él otro lo detuviera pero al ver que seguía sin decir nada continuo – si cambias de opinión sabes donde buscarme yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites por que tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo –_

_Termino de para después retirarse dejando a un cabizbajo Bryan perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-si… se que siempre seré solo tú amigo –dijo pero ya no había nadie solo quedaba el profundo dolor que aquellas palabras le hacían sentir…_

_Fin del flash back_

Con todo esto en mente sin poder evitarlo se quedo completamente dormido.

CAMBIO DE POV

Me siento muy confundido, no se que es lo que realmente siento, pero me da miedo saberlo, y toda esta distracción me a costado regaños en clases y en el trabajo y si a eso le sumamos la racha de mala suerte que me a perseguido desde ayer, no se que hacer trato de no pensar pero no puedo, cuando estoy cerca de Kai siento cosas que definitivamente no debería de sentir, pensé en alejarme un tiempo de él pero sencillamente no puedo porque aparte de todo esto el me agrada mucho su campaña me es muy grata bueno ya parte de que trabajamos juntos, como ahora es el perfecto ejemplo, estamos en laboratorio y no me puedo concentrar bien por estar pensando en cosas que no debería. La maestra da una instrucción y yo por reflejo agarro rápido el Mouse si fijarme que Kai también lo iba a agarrar y nuestras manos chocan, bueno yo lo gane, pero él no quieta su mano, puedo sentir su calidez con este simple contando puedo sentir también su suavidad, él solo voltea a verme con una extraña sonrisa.

-te gane – dice aún con su mano sobre la mía, pero por un momento al ver sus ojos me olvido de todas las confusiones y me dejo llevar por su juego y por que en verdad quiero que dure un poco más esa sensación.

-no es cierto yo te gane –le digo con una sonrisa juguetona y el me regresa otra, y es cuando siento que retira su mano.

-bien por esta vez tu ganas – dice sin dejar de verme, unos segundos después yo desvió la mirada para hacer lo que se nos indico.

CAMBIO DE POV

Después de un agorador día no hay como caminar un rato por el ahora solitario parque, ya que toda la gete se fue debido a que esta bastante nublado con amenaza de lluvia, como me gustan los días así, me siento en una de las bancas, que suerte que adelante todo el trabajo que tenía, si no ahora estaría como la mayoría de mis compañeros que se desvelaran hoy, me pregunto si Rei estará en esa situación, espero que no, y a los lejos. Al otro lado de la calle puedo ver que Yuri va caminando, _"que extraño"_ realmente no pensé verlo por aquí, pero recuerdo… claro que tonto si él y Rei viven cerca de aquí y me levanto para hablarle.

-YURI…- grito esperando volteé y por suerte si me escuchó porque ahora se dirige hacia donde estoy.

- Kai ¿Qué haces por acá?... ¿no tienes mucho trabajo para mañana? – me pregunta sorprendido.

- caminaba un rato y mi trabajo ya lo acabe… ¿pero como lo sabes que hay mucho trabajo para mañana? –

-por que Rei lleva sentado enfrente de la computadora casi desde que llegamos – ah entonces Rei tampoco hizo nada – bueno es que aparte me dijo que le toca exponer mañana, y por eso decidí mejor no molestarlo he ir a un café Internet –

- hay Rei… se va a desvelar mucho… si pudiera lo ayudaría – digo preocupado por él.

- si pues yo lo único que pude hacer fue ayudarle a preparar su exposición pero nada más –dice sentándose en la banca donde anteriormente estaba yo, y al verlo imito su acción.

- por cierto Yuri hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde aquella vez que nos encontramos en el baño – le digo aprovechando el encuentro.

-si dime –

-tú dijiste que entendías lo que siento respecto a Rei –

-si es cierto –

- ¿a que te refieres con que lo entiendes? - ante mi pregunta solo agacha la cabeza.

- por que también hay alguien muy cercano a mi que me gusta desde hace tiempo pero no se como decírselo, por eso se lo que sientes con respecto a Rei-

- ¿puedo saber quien es? – le pregunto y él me mira como dudando si decírmelo o no, y después de dar un largo suspiro comienza a hablar –

-eess… quee… -después de otro largo suspiro – bien solo porque se que no se lo dirás – me dice, ah entonces yo lo conozco - … es Bryan –

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – digo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que el escuchar eso me provoca –

-si Bryan –

-te confieso que no me lo esperaba –

- Oh ¿enserio? ¬¬ -

- no es por que sea mi primo pero no tienes tan mal guato como pensé –

-gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso ¬¬ -

- vamos deja de verme así –

-¬¬ -

-bien tal vez me lo merezco –

- ¬¬ -

- bien… en lo que yo te pueda ayudar lo haré –le digo ofreciéndole la ayuda que él me había ofrecido anteriormente.

-gracias – me dice ya sonriendo, pero como comienza a llover, muy ligeramente pero aún así.

-bueno me voy porque se me van a mojar mis impresiones –

-bien nos vemos –

-nos vemos – y veo como se aleja rápidamente, yo me voy caminando despacio, ya que una de las cosas más que disfruto es caminar bajo la lluvia.

CAMBIO DE POV

No puedo creer que me este pasando esto ayer se fue la luz ya entrada la noche debido a que la llovizna de en la tarde empeoro conforme paso el tiempo, por suerte terminé bien mi exposición, pero no me trabajo y tuve que pasar todo el descanso y la clase siguiente en un café Internet que esta al lado de la escuela pero para imprimir había mucha gente y no pude salir rápido y ahora voy corriendo esperando que el maestro me deje pasar. Llegando a la puerta casi choco con ella por frenar tan rápidamente mi carrera.

-¿puedo pasar? – pido al profesor rogando que me lo permita.

-lo siento joven Kon pero ya es muy tarde –

-por favor es que tuve que salir a imprimir –

- no lo siento, retírese y cierre la puerta – y al ver que es inútil mi insistencia solo me retiro, por suerte traje mis cosas con migo.

Camino sin rumbo definido por la escuela, no puedo creerlo, definitivamente esta no ha sido mi semana, estoy cansado, con mucho sueño y con mis ánimos por los suelos. Camino a una de las áreas verdes cerca de las canchas de deportes, voy muy distraído hasta que escucho que alguien me llama.

-REI… - volteé y veo a Bryan sentado debajo de uno de los árboles, me alegra encontrarme hoy no la había visto en todo el día.

-hola Bryan… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mientras me siento a lado de él.

-hoy salgo temprano, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me dice

-él maestro no me dejo entrar –

-umm y ¿terminaste tu trabajo? –

-pues si, pero al final no sirvió de nada –

- no me digas que era para la clase que no te dejan entrar –

-si era para esa clase –

-mmm Rei –

- esta bien ya no importa –

-te vez mal – dice viéndome detenidamente – ¿hay algo mas que te este afectando? – me pregunta creo que preocupado.

- es que no ha sido la mejor semana que he tenido, además… - estuve apunto de decirle sobre mi confusión de sentimientos pero preferí callar.

- ¿además? –

-pues cosas –

-Rei si quieres hablar de algo yo te puedo escuchar –me dijo y le sonreí en respuesta, no se pero me ha dado la confianza de contarle las cosas que me pasan, tal vez él pueda orientarme.

-bueno es que últimamente he tenido confusiones en lo que siento y esto me a provocado problemas, he estado muy distraído, me a costado constátenles regaños en clases, mi empleo… -pero antes de que continuara Bryan me interrumpió.

-¿tu trabajo? –

-si hace dos días me despidieron –

-ohh –me dice para dejarme continuar.

- me siento cansado, frustrado no se que hacer –

-¿respecto a lo que sientes? –

-si –

- es que estoy sintiendo algo por cierta persona… pero es que no es cualquier persona aparte de ser muy cercana a mi es… es… un hombre y… y…. yo no se… que vaya pensar él de mi si se lo digo… y…-

-tranquilo Rei – me dice – yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando – lo volteo a ver a los ojos y por primera vez en el rato que llevo ahí con él puedo notar la tristeza en sus ojos me preocupo y me siento apenado por no haberlo notado antes.

-¿Bryan estas bien? - él solo da un gran suspiro.

-Rei te voy a contar algo que no le dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Kai - me dice yo solo lo miro y él comienza a hablar.

-hace tiempo yo tenia a un gran amigo, el mejor que he tenido, pero me di cuenta de que empezaba a sentir por él algo mas que una simple amistad, me sentía confundido, a mi nuca me había gustado alguna chica, pero estamos hablando de mi amigo, me sentí muy mal no quería decírselo por miedo a como fuera a reaccionar, pero tampoco podía estar cerca de él así, fue entonces que decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de él, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos, comencé a distanciarme y a pórtame un tanto frío con él y cuando me pidió una explicación por mi repentino cambio yo no supe que decirle y él se fue creyendo que yo ya no quería habarle ni estar cerca de él, lo lastime mucho, deje de verlo y dos meses después me entere de que tubo un accidente, su padres chocaron y él iba con ellos, fui a verlo al hospital y … -

_Flash back_

_En el cuarto de aquel hospital se encontraba muy grave un joven de escasos 15 años, se escucho como se abría la puerta y un joven de la misma edad entraba en ella._

_-Bryan que bueno que viniste a verme – decía con mucho trabajo._

_-Kio yo… -intentaba hablar pero un nudo se forme en su garganta – lo siento – dijo finalmente y el otro chico solo sonrió._

_-no te preocupes… lo importante es que estas aquí – dijo y Bryan se acerco se sentó aun lado de el y tomo su mano – solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te alejaste? Necesito saberlo antes de irme – le decía y el otro chico sentía que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no tardarían mucho en salir._

_-no te vas a poner bien – intentaba animarlo._

_-necesito saber por que –_

_-por que… me gustas mucho… y no sabía que pensarías de mí si lo sabías –_

_-Bryan… eso no me hubiera importado, yo lo habría entendido – dijo levantando con trabajo su otra mano y acariciando su mejilla._

_-… - Bryan no supo que decir lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Fin del flash back_

-Hoy cumple 2 años de muerto y yo… - pero no continuo, yo solo estaba con los ojos los más abiertos que podía, realmente me era casi imposible de creer que Bryan hubiera paso por todo aquello, yo tome su mano en signo de apoyo.

-pero trato de no estar triste… se lo prometí… pero me cuesta mucho trabajo… pero entendí que uno nuca sabe lo que es mejor para las personas, por eso Rei yo te aconsejaría que si es algo fuerte lo que sientes por tu amigo se lo digas, porque nuca vas a saber cual es su reacción a menos de que se lo digas, puede que hasta él este pasando lo mismo que tú – me dijo y podía ver que la tristeza embargaba su ser, así que sin más me acerque y lo abrase muy fuerte intentando calmar su dolor, intentado hacer que sintiera todo mi apoyo y funciono por que el correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos, aún abrazando a Bryan, pude ver a Yuri parado cerca de donde estábamos con Kai a su lado. Yuri nos miraba de forma extraña, y sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo, fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que pasaba por su mente _"Yuri no"_ me separe de Bryan rápidamente pero vi como solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida. Bryan volteo inmediatamente yo solo me levante he intente alcanzarlo.

-¡¡¡Yuri espera!!! – y salí dispuesto a alcanzarlo.

POV NORMAL

Rei salio intentando detener a Yuri, paso al lado de Kai sin darse cuenta de que este estaba con la cabeza agachada y tampoco noto la cara de sorpresa de Bryan al cruzarse con la mirada vacía de Kai.

CONTINUARA…

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?, como les digo este capitulo lo sentí un poco extraño, iba a actualizar más pronto pero me enferme de varicela TT a mitad de mis vacaciones, bueno pero tuve que faltar una semana a la escuela, así que no se si fue bueno o malo, y creo que el síguiente capitulo será el final, todavía no lo se pero de que el final esta cerca, esta cerca y muchos saludos a mi tocayita Mai mira tuve 2 semanas de "vacaciones" pero enferma TT cuídate. Bueno me despido, no olviden dejar reviews, porfis… porfis, o mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **ya que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Bueno se cuidan, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Si por fin estoy de regreso completamente, sip señoras y señores oficialmente estoy dada de alta y puedo regresar a mis actividades normales, bueno eso fue desde hace 15 días, pero entre ponerme al corriente de la semana que falte, esta semana que fue de exámenes y esas cosas, pues no había podido escribir, pero hoy dije "no me levanto de aquí hasta que termine". ¡¡¡Muchas gracias a quien siga leyendo esta historia!!! Y ¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios a!!!

**Ivanov**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Dizzi**

**Sandra Guzba**

**Kirika**

**Zhena HiK**

**Kyla**

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO VII**

- ¡¡¡Yuri espera un momento por favor!!! – le doy alcance tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo, él solo se detiene con la cabeza agachada – escúchame por favor… no…- comencé a hablar pero inmediatamente fui interrumpido.

-¿no es lo que estoy pensando?... ¿me vas a decir que no lo tomabas de la mano?... ¿Qué no lo estabas abrazando? –me dijo aún con la cabeza agachada y podía sentir como su voz se quebraba con cada.

- pero es que no es como tú lo estas pensando lo que… - intente explicar pero fui nuevamente interrumpido.

-esta bien Rei… lo que sea ya no importa… pero en estos momentos no quiero escucharte… no quiero decirte algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir… solo… quiero estar solo… - dijo dispuesto a caminar pero nuevamente lo detuve.

-no Yuri es que no lo entiendes yo solo…- pero volví a ser interrumpido… demonios es que no me dejara hablar y explicar las cosas.

-¡por favor Rei! no quiero saberlo… no ahora, ¿es mucho pedirte que me des un espacio? – me quede cayado, soltándolo, dejando que se fuera, si bien es cierto, debe sentirse realmente mal, pero sin tan solo escuchara…¡¡¡rayos!!! Bien le daré su espacio, pero no crea que se va a quedar sin escucharme…"_¡¡¡demonios!!! ¿Cómo un día que empezó mal se puso peor?...por lo menos esto ya no puede empeorar…"_ y con esto en mente me voy a caminar… ¿hacia donde?... realmente no importa solo quiero despejarme un poco, necesito escaparme un poco.

CAMBIO DE POV

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… no quería creerlo… ahí estaba Rei tomando de la mano a Bryan posteriormente abrazándolo con gran fuerza, abrazo que Bryan inmediatamente correspondió y eh de decir que con la misma intensidad… siento un gran dolor en el pecho, un profundo dolor que embarga mi ser, veo como Rei sale inatentando detener a Yuri, imagino que él debe sentirse como yo, ¿Por qué como debe sentirse una persona al ver a su mejor amigo con la persona que más quiere?... ¿y que hace Bryan?... solo me observa con gran sorpresa, al parecer no esperaban nuestra presencia…¿ pero que digo?... si es obvio que no nos esperaban…. Este silencio ya duro mucho, puedo ver en la expresión de Bryan que duda en lo que este pensando, tal vez por eso no ha dicho nada, no quiere echar las cosas a perder en caso de que no me haya dado cuenta, ¿pero que clase de persona cree que soy?...pues bien, no hay que dejarlo con la duda…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bryan? – le digo no pidiendo evitar que todo lo que todo el dolor, todo el coraje y todos los celos que estoy sintiendo queden expuestos en el tono en que lo digo.

-oh no… ¿no me digas que crees que hay algo entre Rei y yo? – dice… ¿pero como se atreve a preguntarlo?... ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de preguntarlo?... y no puedo aguantar más, tengo que sacar todo lo que siento.

- MALDICIÓN KUZNEVZOV ACBAMOS DE VERLOS… ¡¡¡ ¿como te atreves a pensar siquiera que no nos dimos cuenta de nada?!!! –

- no, no y no… tú estas confundiendo las cosas - ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! Si claro ahora resulta que soy yo quien confunde las cosas (de hecho si oÓ… tú y Yuri UU) así que antes de que siga hablando lo interrumpo.

- ¿QUÉ SOY YO EL QUE CONFUNDE LAS COSAS?, no Bryan, tú sabías que a mi me gustaba, tú sabes todo lo que yo lo quiero y no te importo, nada de eso te importo…-

-espera Kai te estoy diciendo que yo no tengo…-

- ahora comprendo esa amabilidad con él, tu insistencia de que se sentaran con nosotros… pero claro ya lo tenias todo planeado –

-no Kai tú no tienes idea de la razón por la que… -

-sabes que guárdate tus excusas, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir… ja debí haberlo esperado, claro como no se me ocurrió si a ti solo te interesa tu bienestar, como cuando le quitaste su novia a tu amigo Kio tampoco te importo lo que él sintiera (mmm eso debió haber dolido mucho OO) yo confié en ti y ¿tu que haces?, sabes como pienso y sabes lo que me ha pasado, y te dije que había encontrado a alguien importante, alguien diferente, te lo dije Bryan – veo que él solo se queda callado, pero ya no quiero seguir viéndolo me voy de ese lugar, comienzo a caminar rápidamente, buscando un poco de tranquilidad, algo que calme un poco todo lo que estoy sintiendo… y él solo se queda ahí parado…

POV NORMAL

Solo se quedo ahí parado, afortunadamente la escuela estaba casi vacía, se dejo caer en él suelo, no intento detenerlo, ya después le explicaría las cosas, en ese momento que pensara lo que quisiera, él sabía que no había hecho nada malo, si esta bien que ya conocía el carácter de Kai, que sabía que cuando se enojaba gritaba, maldecía y te atacaba en lo que más te doliera sin escuchar razones, y que había cosas que solo las decía por decirlas, se dejaba llevar por su enojo, pero talvez esta vez si se paso, desde cuando un abrazo a tu amigo se convertía en algo comprometedor si bien le quedaba claro que si se debió haber sentido celoso, pero que no confiaba en él, y más lo último que dijo… ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo?, ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle aquello?, aquella vez que acepto andar con esa chica, solo porque sabía que a Kio le gustaba y prefirió aceptarla cuando ella le pidió que fuera su novio a verlo a él pretendiéndola… ja y todavía recordaba su reacción, recordaba que él le dijo que no había ningún problema, que en el corazón no se mandaba y que nadie tenía la culpa de eso, que los sentimientos no se controlan y que si ambos se gustaban estaba bien, porque no estar juntos… Y si era cierto que en ese momento su forma de querer fue egoísta, pero había aprendido la lección, de una forma dolorosa, pero la había aprendido… estaba bien que no fuera la persona mas sentimental, bondadosa y caritativa del mundo, pero tampoco era capaz de hacerle algo así a Kai, a él ni siquiera le gustaba Rei. Después de un rato de estar ahí sentado se fue a su casa, no sabía si Kai ya había llegado tal vez no, pero tampoco pensaba averiguarlo, se recostó en su cama, hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada, sentía que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, él no era una persona que se pusiera a llorar por cada cosa que le pasara, pero todas las personas tienen sus limites… y en esos momentos había llegado al suyo.

POV ALTERNADO

"Me encontraba en aquella parte tan solitaria de ese gran parque, o más bien de aquella gran área verde, tratando de despejar un poco mi mente… en eso recordé que deje solo a Bryan y él se sentía realmente mal… _"oh genial ¿progre llegar a ser una peor persona de lo que soy"_ pienso un tanto irónico al recordar la manera en que fui juzgado… si Yuri debe pensar que soy el peor amigo que existe. Pero en eso veo llegar a Kai, parece como si hubiera estado corriendo o algo así porque se ve algo agitado"

Bien, necesito descansar, pero a pesar del cansancio, no puedo, no puedo calmar lo que siento, me recargo en uno de los árboles del lugar.

-kai…- escucho que me llaman, se perfectamente bien de que se trata, como no reconocer esa voz, lastima que en estos momentos se a la penúltima persona que quiera ver, digo porque la última es Bryan.

"Lo llamo y él solo se limita a voltear - kai que bueno que te veo, ¿Qué paso?... ¿Bryan esta bien? – le pregunto pues me quede preocupado por él ya que se estaba desahogando conmigo, pero con lo de Yuri pues no pude despedirme, o terminar de escucharlo y como vi que Kai se quedo con él"

-Él es lo único que te importa ¿cierto?... pues puedes dejar de preocuparte que él esta mejor que nunca – le contesto de modo frió, una porque si, estoy celoso y dos porque ¿Qué paso con Yuri?... ¿a caso no le importa como se sienta?, puedo ver la sorpresa que mis palabras y mi tono causan en él.

"-¿Qué?...- me quedo completamente sorprendido por lo que me dijo… y más la forma en la que lo hizo - ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-oh vamos Rei no te hagas el que no sabes de que te estoy hablando – me dice y yo sigo sin entender porque me dice eso"

-pues no, no se a que te refieres – me dice, lo que me faltaba que también él se hiciera el que no paso nada, porque que a mi no me diga que no sabía que Yuri quiere a Bryan.

-bien pues si no te acuerdas te refresco la memoria…Yuri que se supone es tu mejor amigo, te vio con la persona de la que esta enamorado, pero claro a ti solo te importa lo que le pase a Bryan – le dijo porque si estoy preocupado también por Yuri porque se que debe sentirse igual que yo, pero tampoco le voy a decir que estoy celoso de que solo se preocupe por lo que le pasa a Bryan.

"no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo, no puedo creer que él piense que tengo algo con Bryan…no, no él.

- pero es que ese es el punto, Bryan y yo no estábamos haciendo nada –trato de explicar pero al parecer él no me cree."

-bien pues díselo a Yuri – le digo para posteriormente darme vuelta y comenzar a caminar, porque se que si sigo frente a él más tiempo terminare haciendo una tontería, como dejar expuestos mis sentimientos.

"Veo como se aleja, ¿Qué fue todo eso?, porque se puso así, ¿fue por Yuri?... bien por lo menos ahora se que cuando uno dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar es cuando viene lo peor, y rectifico, como este día paso de ser un asco a ser doloroso, porque me duele el pensar que Kai pueda estar enojado conmigo"

POV SOLO DE REI

Ayer en la tarde cuando llegue no estaba Yuri, no se donde estuvo pero llego hasta en la noche solo para encerrase en su cuarto y hoy en la mañana cuando menos vi ya se había ido, me sentí tal mal, pero si el no quiere escucharme no hay mucho que pueda hacer, claro que no voy a dejar que esta confusión sigua, pero me desespero de que piensen algo de mi que no es… y luego Kai… ¿Por qué Kai?, a porque el señor no me ha hablado en todo el día, durante el descanso no encontré ni a Bryan y pues ni hablar de Yuri y Kai. Me dirijo a la salida ya que las clases gracias a Dios terminaron, kai ni siquiera entro a la última clase, ¿Por qué? quien sabe pero se fue, llegó al lugar donde siempre veo a Yuri solo para confirmar lo que ya me temía… no esta, solo veo a Bryan sentado en el suelo.

-hola –le digo

-hola Rei –me dice con los mismos ánimos que yo, definitivamente a los dos nos ha ido muy mal –Kai y Yuri ya se fueron, los vi hace rato y pues dije para que no estés esperando a lo menso, mejor me quedo – escucho "_así que se fueron… juntos"_

-oh le digo aún mas desganado –

-¿Por qué Yuri se enojo contigo? –

-¿Qué? –pregunto y es que se supone que Bryan no sabe de los sentimientos de Yuri… mmm… se me había olvidado.

-si ayer se enojo contigo ¿no? –

-ammm – no sabía que decirle, no podía decirle la razón, pero entonces que le digo.

-talvez se puso celoso – pongo cara de confusión y él continua para aclarar mis dudas – si creo que no le gusto que me abrazaras… lo siento no quise causarte problemas con él – me dice y yo no entiendo muy bien, ¿dice que Yuri se puso celoso por que cree que le gusto? ó ¿porque sabe que le gusta?, pero mejor no digo nada que tal si meto la pata y ya no quiero más problemas.

-pues vamonos –me dice levantándose del suelo, yo solo asiento y lo sigo.

CAMBIO DE POV

Estuvimos en una cafetería algo lejos de la escuela, a los dos se nos notaba en la cara lo que nos dolía no ser correspondidos por las personas que queremos. No hablamos durante el camino, pero no era un silencio incomodo ya que ambos sabíamos la razón, después de todo no teníamos ganas de hacerlo. Cuando llegue al departamento, Rei me saludo, yo solo lo salude y le dije hasta mañana, se que él no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así y para mi ahora es mejor estar lo mas lejos posible de él y Bryan. Ahora me encuentro en el salón de clases disponiéndome a salir, por fin es viernes y con eso me quita el peso de venir a la escuela, ya voy de salida cuando uno de mis compañeros me detiene.

-Yuri ¿no vas a ir a la fiesta? –

-¿Qué fiesta? –pregunto.

-no te acuerdas que te dije que va a haber una fiesta de un amigo que tengo, ya vez que como se acerca la salida de los de sexto semestre, pues están organizando varias – me dice y si ahora lo recuerdo.

- no tengo muchas ganas –

- oh vamos, últimamente no te vez muy bien, deberías salir a divertirte un momento para que te despejes… y que mejor forma que viniendo a la fiesta conmigo – me dice y yo medito su propuesta unos momentos

-talvez tengas razón… bien iré contigo –

-así se habla… vamos – me dice, y es que tiene razón ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, mejor trato de distraerme para ya no estar pensando en lo mismo.

CAMBIO DE POV

(Si lo se en este capitulo están habiendo muchos)

-Bryan vamos –insistía mi compañero Spencer, ya desde cuando estaba hablando de esa fiesta, pero yo no tengo ganas de estar e una fiesta, tengo muchas razones para sentirme mal y sin ganas de estar entre un montón de gente que ni conozco aunque vayan en mi salón.

-por centésima vez No –

-o vamos nada ganas sumergiéndote así en tus problemas, para que quieres quedarte en tu casa, solo para segur pensando sin llegar a ningún resultado –

- ¬¬ -

-bien, bien pero si decides ir ya sabes donde será, espero que vayas – me dice para después retirarse. Yo hago lo mismo, y cuando llegue a la salida de nuevo no había señales de Kai, vi a Rei que venía de nuevo solo, solo nos miramos ya sabíamos que esos dos rusos testarudos no se aparecerían por ahí. Estuve un rato en mi cuarto, horas en silencio, ya casi estaba oscureciendo, hasta que la idea de ir a la dichosa fiesta vino a mi mente, bien en cierto modo Spencer tenía razón, nada ganaba con estar precisamente como ahora lo estaba, así que sin mas me pare, me arregle un poco y fui… ¿Qué podía perder?... nada. Después de todo emborracharse no sonaba tan mal, ah pero que no se piense que soy un bebedor sin control eh, no es que lo haga siempre que me pongo mal, de hecho solo me eh emborrachado 2 veces, la última con Kai como era la primera vez que tomaba me dijo que lo acompañara y pues terminamos borrachos… ese Kai… si no quisiera tanto a ese engendro ya lo habría golpeado por pensar algo así de mi. Cuando llegue creo que la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento…

-Bryan yo creí que ya no venias – dice mi compañero.

-hpm – le dije solamente y nos sentamos en la sala de la casa donde se desarrollaba. Pero cuando apenas iba a empezar a tomar, no se como, que hasta yo me sorprendo de la vista de halcón que tengo, pude ver a ese inconfundible pelirrojo sentando en una de las mesas, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué hace él aquí?, y por lo que veo se ve algo alegre, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces me acero a él.

-¿Yuri? –lo llamo, el se levanta y me saluda, par mi sorpresa muy alegremente, bueno es que creí que estaba enojado conmigo.

-¡Byan, que gusto verte! – me dice y por su dificultad a pararse y acercase a mi y sumándole su olor a alcohol, noto lo borracho que esta.

-¿Yuri que haces aquí?... ¿Por qué tomaste tanto? –

-mmm necesitaba distraerme un rato…. – (hagamos de cuenta que Yuri tiene una voz de borracho que ya no puede con ella) me dice, no puedo creer que este así.

-ven será mejor que nos vayamos – lo jalo del brazo pero cuidando que no se vaya a caer.

- no pero si yo no me quiero ir – dice, pero aún así se deja llevar.

-como de que no, vamonos – le digo, afortunadamente tome prestado el coche de mi tío y que por suerte no esta en el país, como puedo lo meto ya que se mueve mucho, si lo que quería al tomar tanto era olvidar y sentirse mejor creo que lo logro porque no deja de reír y decir locuras.

-no me lleves a mi departamento… no quiero ir allá –me dice cuando voy a arrancar el carro, ¿pero entonces a donde lo llevo?… bien lo llevare a mi casa (ja miren que sacrificado nos salió), Llegando, me costo un trabajo subirlo por las escaleras, no esta tan pesado pero no deja de moverse y luego que trataba de que Kai no se fiera cuenta, pero por fin llegamos a mi habitación, iba a recostarlo en la cama, sin ninguna mala intención eh, pero como mencione antes, no se estaba quieto así que no vi cuando nos topamos con la cama y caímos los 2 y quedando sobre él, a quien solo le dio mucha risa él hecho, pero de repente se cayo y se me quedo viendo con esos ojos azules, que expresaban tanto y nada a la vez. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

- ¿te había dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos? –me dice ¿coquetamente?, logrando que me sonroje un poco.

-no – contesto simplemente, pero con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios.

-a mi me gustan mucho… es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti –me dice y yo me quedo, solo observándolo, sigo recostado sobre de él… ¿Por qué?… mmm… bueno honestamente quien en mi lugar se levantaría, teniendo debajo a Yuri Ivanov, bueno al menos yo no (yo tampoco lo haría… O//O bien ignoren mi último comentario) -¿a ti no te gustan mis ojos? –me dice con ligeramente apenado, solo le sonrió.

-me encantan –el sonríe, pero luego esa hermosa sonrisa se desvanece.

-pero te gustan mas los de Rei ¿cierto? – me dice y siento la tristeza que hay en su voz.

-mmm Rei parece un lindo gatito, pero es a Kai a quien le gustan los gatos, no a mi –le digo y siento como toma mi cabeza con sus manos y como cada vez acerca más su rostro al mío, pero se detiene bruscamente.

-no puedo – dice – Por mucho que tú me gustes, por mucho que yo te quiera, Rei es mi amigo y si tú estas con él yo no puedo hacerle esto –dice cubriéndose la cara, con que era eso, se enojo con Rei porque pensó que él andaba con migo… y yo que por un momento llegue a pensar que era porque le gustaba Rei. En eso pensaba cuando noto que yuri ya se quedo dormido, solo sonrió y lo beso en la frente, para después hablarle al oído subvente.

-tú también me gustas Yuri… siempre me has gustado… y cuando estés sobrio me encargare de informártelo… y también de robarte ese beso que no me quisiste dar – me levanto y lo acomodo bien en la cama, cuando lo hago se le cae su celar, lo miro y ceo que tiene muchas llamadas perdidas de Rei, cierto se me había pasado el detalle de que tal vez estaría preocupado, así que lo llamo para decirle que Yuri esta con migo y que mañana lo llevaría a su departamento, él acepto y sin mas me dispongo a dormir, para quien tenga duda, si estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que Yuri, tengo una gran tentación de voltearme y abrazarlo pero no ya abra tiempo para eso. (y con una gran sonrisa se quedo dormido).

A la maña siguiente cuando desperté, Yuri aún seguía dormido, así que me di un baño y cuando salí él ya estaba sentado en la cama, jajaja si hubieran visto su cara de sorpresa cuando me vio salir del baño.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy? –si definitivamente no recordaba nada y los efectos de la cruda ya se hacían presentes.

-te encontré bebiendo sin control en la fiesta de ayer, me dijiste que no querías volver a tú departamento y te traje para acá – conteste sentándome al lado de él.

-¿Qué?... hay mi cabeza…-

-ven vamos a la cocina a buscarte algo para que se te calme – bajamos, claro lo tuve que ayudar. Cuando llegamos le di unas pastillas, no me hablaba mucho, si se que seguía pensando que Rei y yo teníamos algo que ver, pero no lo dejaría ir de ahí hasta aclararle todo.

-te lo agradezco –

-no hay problema – empezó a buscase algo entre la ropa.

-¿mi celular? – así… recuerdo que lo deje en la mesita que tengo al lado de mi cama.

-ahora te lo traigo – le dije y salí en busca del aparatito ese, cuando lo tuve en mi poder baje dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que había pasado y si, porque no decirle lo que siento, ya dije que no me iba a pasar lo mismo 2 veces, además ahora estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por mi. Bajaba las escaleras y me tope con kai… ¿acabaría de llegar?

-ya se fue –

-¿Qué? – es lo único que puedo decir al escuchar esas palabras ya que no entiendo a que se refiere, pero de repente comprendo a que se refiere y sin mas me dirijo rápidamente a la cocina donde deja a Yuri, solo para ver que no estaba en ella.

-¿pero porque? –me pregunto en voz alta, confundido y dolido por su actitud.

-apoco creías él tenia muchas ganas de verte – me dice Kai recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Bien estoy arto de que ese pelirrojo y este desesperante bicolor sigan con esa actitud, los dos me van a oír, Yuri en cuanto lo encuentre y Kai ahora mismo, esta vez no se escapara.

CONTINUARA…

Si aquí esta, si se que talvez se me paso un poco la mano en poner tan mal humorado a Kai, pero pues todo se recompensara el próximo y último capitulo de esta historia… ¡¡¡si hemos llegado a el capitulo final!!! TT el siguiente será el desenlace de este fanfic y lo que todos esperábamos pasara. Bueno me retiro esperando este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios que para mi son muy, muy importantes, o si no mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com.** Cuídense


	8. Chapter 8

Hola¿Cómo han estado?... si!!!!!!!!!! Por fin he terminado esta historia, les pido disculpas por la tardanza créanme que hice lo posible por tenerla a tiempo, pero pues creo que en sí no tengo excusas TT, espero que les guste el final. Muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta fanfic hasta su final y a todos aquellos que lo lean.

Y antes que nada muchas gracias por dejarme un review a:

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Kyla**

**mai maxwell**

**Zhena HiK**

**Hellyon-Asakura**

**Bojik Ivanov**

**Kirika**

**naomi misora**

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"……" pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

BIEN DISCULPEN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O SI HAY ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA PERO NO TUBE TIEMPO DE REVISARLO BIEN O///O.

Artista: **Moenia**

Album: **Moenia**

Canción: **Estabas ahí**

No, ni Beyblade y por desgracia ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO VIII **

_Estabas ahí deteniendo  
el momento en que te vi.  
Estabas ahí alterando  
la tranquilidad en mi  
tengo que mirar  
me pierdo por ti  
tu cuerpo me hace divagar._

-apoco creías él tenia muchas ganas de verte – me dice Kai recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Bien estoy arto de que ese pelirrojo y este desesperante bicolor sigan con esa actitud, los dos me van a oír, Yuri en cuanto lo encuentre y Kai ahora mismo, esta vez no se escapara.

- Mira Kai ya me cansaste con esa actitud de victima, tu no tienes ni la menor idea de como son las cosas -

-ah ahora resulta que soy yo quien te ofendió, quien ya te canso, pues déjame decirte una cosa… -

- NO, no te dejo ya te he escuchado bastante, así que ahora escúchame tu a mi -

-Nada de lo que tengas que decir me interesa lo que vi fue mas que suficiente – dice dispuesto a salir y dejarme hablando solo como es su costumbre pero esta vez no será así, lo detengo tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿y que fue lo que viste?... ¿acaso me viste besando a Rei?... ¿o solo viste que lo abrazaba? – intenta soltarse de mi agarre.

-suéltame - lo tomo aun mas fuerte para evitar que se vaya y lo acerco mas hacia mi.

-responde Kai… ¿desde cuando abrazar a un amigo te involucra en una relación de pareja con él? – le digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y puedo ver en ellos la sorpresa que mis palabras causaron en él.

- pero yo ví… -dice con algo de duda como si comenzara a considerar otra razón que causara lo que vio –

- lo que tú viste fue a Rei dándome apoyo por algo que me pasaba por que él es una gran persona que a pesar de estar pasando también por momentos difíciles hizo a un lado sus problemas para escucharme he intentar consolarme – lo solté de mi agarre y él solo me vio sorprendido –

- ¿estas pasando por momentos difíciles?… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi? –

-¡¿Cómo iba a decirte si me griétate lo que quisiste y luego te largaste del lugar?! –

- lo siento yo… - ahora sus ojos reflejaban culpa algo que es difícil ver en él.

- ya déjalo eso ya no importa – digo dando un gran suspiro para después irme a sentar a una de las sillas de las meza que se encontraba ahí, veo como Kai imita mi acción sentándose enfrente de mi.

-Bryan en verdad lo siento es solo que yo no pude contener todo lo que sentí en ese momento… - se detiene un momento para luego terminar – me cegaron los celos – me dice y se que esta realmente arrepentido ya que él nunca se disculpa a menos que se sienta realmente arrepentido.

- te entiendo, se que es difícil pensar claramente en situaciones como esa, pero también se que no debes actuar tan impulsivamente – me sonríe ligeramente para después de un momento volver a hablar.

- ¿te gusta Rei? –

- por supuesto que no él es una gran amigo para mí a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo – ago una pequeña pausa - a mí quien me gusta es Yuri – veo como de forma graciosa la sorpresa se vuelve a apoderar de él.

- ¿QUE? – creo que realmente no puede creerlo.

-si Kai me gusta Yuri –

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – dice ligeramente molesto.

-oye a caso tu me dijiste lo de Rei… claro que no fui yo quien me di cuenta, pero debiste de haber estado demasiado distraído viendo a Rei como para darte cuenta –

-¿desde cuando? –

- jaja creo que desde la primera vez que lo vi… cuando entre al equipo de deportes recuerdo que él estaba practicando ya y me llamo muco la atención desde ese momento, pero ya vez que después tuve que abandonar el equipo y ya solo lo veía en los descansos mientras tu fantaseabas con Rei –

-yo no fantaseaba!!! – dice ligeramente rojo.

- eso ni tu te lo crees pero bueno, cuando empecé a conocerlo mejor el sentimiento por él fue creciendo –

-y ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? –

- ¬¬ -

-¿Qué? –

- pues ciertamente no por las mismas razones que TU NO LE HAS DICHO NADA A REI –

-es cierto TT yo tampoco le he dicho nada –

-pero créeme que en cuanto lo vea lo haré y me las pagara de paso –

- dijiste que Rei también se sentía mal ese día y yo fui tan idiota y egoísta como para que no me importara –

-así es - ¿Qué?, no es que lo quiera hacer sentir peor pero es la verdad.

-pero cuéntame que es lo que te tenia tan mal, antes no escuche por eso ahora quiero hacerlo – me dice y yo solo doy un gran suspiro para comenzar a relatar la razón de mi bajo estado de animo ese día, no me es fácil volver a recordarlo pero necesito desahogarme, sin mas comienzo a contarle.

_Y sin tocarte puedo  
sentirte sobre mi  
me inundan sensaciones  
van mas allá de mi.  
Oigo tu voz  
nos dejamos llevar  
tu olor es todo el aire  
que quiero respirar._

CAMBIO DE POV

Salí rápidamente de aquella enorme casa, no podía, simplemente no podía estar cerca de él, al menos no ahora necesito tiempo… me sentía mal pero no lo suficiente como para no llegar bien a mi departamento es por eso que no acepte el ofrecimiento que me hizo Kai de traerme de regreso. Entro al departamento lo mas silenciosamente que puedo pero al abrir la perta me encontré a Rei sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Yuri que bueno que has regresado – me dice con un gran alivio.

-si lo siento debí haberte avisado –

-no te preocupes, Bryan llamo después para avisar que estabas en su casa – y solo con escuchar ese nombre siento una presión en el pecho - ¿no te trajo él? –

-no le dije que no – mentí, no iba a decirle que prácticamente me escape de ahí – lo siento me imagino que querías verlo –

- Yuri... – iba a empezar a decir me algo pero lo interrumpí.

-Rei necesito descansar – y es cuando se da cuenta en él estado en el que voy.

- ¿Yuri tomaste? – dice sorprendido.

-un poco –

-un poco!!! Si como no… en fin deja te traigo algo para que te sientas mejor – me fui a recostar a mi cama ya que sentía que no podía estar mas tiempo de pie. Rei entra a mi habitación y me da unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-te dejo para que descanses – me dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, que bien ahora lo que menos quiero es hablar o escuchar algo. Sin embargo inevitablemente aquella persona que puede hacer que todo en mi se mueva cuando lo veo vuelve a mis pensamientos, talvez no he actuado de un buen modo, y si existiera la posibilidad de que me hubiera equivocado, que lo que hubiera visto no fuera mas que una cruel broma o una gran confusión… si no hubiera sido Rei… (Yuri por fin logra quedarse dormido por largas horas).

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya me sentía mucho mejor, físicamente claro esta porque de lo otro mejor ni hablamos creo que me quede dormido un buen tiempo porque esta atardeciendo y a ya me dio hambre así que salí de mi habitación en busca de algo para comer, al entrar en la pequeña cocina puedo ver a Rei lavando algunos trastes, se da cuenta inmediatamente de mi presencia.

- Yuri que bueno que ya despertaste ¿ye te sientes mejor? –

-si gracias – contesto sentándome en una de las sillas de la meza.

-¿tienes hambre? – me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, entonces él me sirve de comer, él se sentó también quedando enfrente de mi, mientras comía ninguno de los 2 dijo nada. Cuando termine pude ver como Rei se estaba preparando para decirme algo, algo que seguramente no querría escuchar porque estaba seguro que era referente a Bryan.

-Yuri hay algo que necesito decirte – comenzó con un tono de preocupación, pero a pesar de ya haber estado meditando acerca del tema, no se porque pero es que no puedo… no ahora.

- Rei no tienes nada que decir y mucho menos dar una explicación yo no quiero… -

- no Yuri es que…-

- no, no quiero que por mi te detengas de estar con alguien que quieres no te…-

- Yuri no es sobre eso, Necesito que me escuches!!! – me quedo en silencio y veo como solo se cubre la cara con sus manos – no se que hacer Yuri, me siento muy confundido y ahora las cosas se pusieron mal y ni siquiera se porque no entiendo que fue lo que hice – yo solo me levanto para irme a sentar a un lado de él y abrazarlo, me siento mal no me imagine que estuviera en ese estado.

- tranquilo Rei dime a que te refieres –

-no se como fue que comenzó todo pero me gusta, me gusta mucho pero se que él nunca se fijaría en mi porque él solo me ve como su amigo y nada más –

- ¿Rei de quien estas hablando? –solo me voltea a ver para después volver a desviar su vista.

- de kai –

-¡¿Kai?! – realmente no cabía en mi asombro no, no lo podía creer a Rei le gustaba kai… pero entonces lo de Bryan que había sido – ¿pero entonces que fue lo que paso con Bryan? –

- no él es mi amigo y ese día él estaba pasando por un mal momento necesitaba hablar con alguien, me sentí tan mal al verlo así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo para demostrarle todo mi apoyo para intentar calmar en algo lo que sentía, es lo que eh estado intentando aclararte pero no me hacías caso – termina de decir y una gran culpa me invade, no puedo creer que haya tratado así a Rei, él solamente lo estaba ayudando, un momento Bryan ¿se sentía mal?... ¡maldición! Y no estuve ahí para ayudarlo.

-Rei lo siento, siento mucho el haberme comportado de ese modo, siento haberme dejado llevar por lo que sentí en ese momento y no haberte escuchado – le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, él corresponde mi abrazo.

-no hay problema Yuri – dice simplemente, pero voy a remediar mi falta, tengo que ayudar a Rei – pero dime Rei ¿Por qué dices que las cosas se pusieron mal? –pregunto, pero entonces recuerdos vienen a mi mente… es cierto seguramente no solo yo mal interprete las cosas, pero espero estarme equivocando… de nuevo ¬¬.

- es que no se que fue lo que paso después de que me fui a seguirte me encontré a Kai y empezó a reclamarme que como era posible que te hubiera hecho eso y no se que más y ahora ya no me habla, me ignora en el salón y ni siquiera me espera y me duele, no puedo evitar que me duela tanto esa indiferencia hacia mi esa frialdad –

- Rei creo que deberías hablar con él, es muy necio pero te tiene que escuchar, y respecto a lo que sientes creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras – le digo animándolo ese kai esta tan equivocado como yo, pero como se le ocurre tratar así a Rei.

- no Yuri es que no podría tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar que tal si nunca quiere volver a hablarme, a demás tomando en cuenta que no es nada fácil ¿tu se lo dirías a Bryan? –

- es que es diferente –

-pero ¿porque? – rayos no puedo decirle que es diferente porque yo estoy seguro que Kai le corresponde y sería bueno que él se animara porque ahora Kai debe tener muchas dudas pero que si le dice que siente eso por él seguramente recapacitara y también le dirá lo que siente, pero que yo no tengo ninguna seguridad de que Bryan me corresponda, pero tampoco puedo ir y decirle a Kai que Rei le corresponde porque sería como traicionar la confianza de Rei… arg demonios!!!.

- si se lo dices lo sabrás – digo simplemente y al parecer él entiende que no pienso decir nada más – se que es fácil darlo como consejo pero no es fácil seguirlo –

-es cierto – me dice con una sonrisa melancólica.

_Estabas ahí refrescando  
con tu risa mi razón  
estabas ahí dibujando  
con tu forma una ilusión  
ya es natural desearte así  
y vas a ser mía una vez mas._

CAMBIO DE POV

Voy caminado por las calles sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era despejarme un poco y eso siempre me había funcionado, además toda la noche estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Yuri… decirle a Kai lo que siento… no es que no podría, aunque por otra parte ¿que puedo perder? Como una vez me dijeron "el no ya lo tienes ahora ve por el si" pero no es fácil podría perder su amistad… aunque creo que no estoy muy lejos de perderla después de todo él cree que soy el peor de los amigos… ¿Qué haré?... ¿Qué haré?, en eso pensaba pero inesperadamente me encontré con Bryan eso si que es una sorpresa realmente no espera verlo, solo que al parecer iba algo distraído.

- Bryan hola – lo saludo y es cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia, al parecer también le dio gusto verme.

- Rei no sabes que alegría me da verte – me dice poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro - ¿que haces por acá? –

-aquí distrayéndome un poco –

- ¿ya se arreglaron las cosas entre tú y Yuri? –

- si todo esta bien entre nosotros fue un simple mal entendido –

- me alegra, por cierto ¿esta Yuri en su departamento? –

- si ¿Por qué? –

- es que ayer se le olvido su celular en mi casa y voy a devolvérselo –

- ahhh… ¿no quieres que yo se lo de? – pregunto intentando ahorrarle la ida hasta aya.

- no gracias, de todas formas necesito hablar con él –

-ohhh… si él se quedo y que yo sepa no tenía planes de salir –

- que bien entonces voy a verlo luego nos vemos Rei – me dice comenzando a avanzar y golpeando ligeramente mi espalda.

- si nos vemos – digo simplemente y veo como se aleja… ¿de que querrá hablar con Yuri?... me quedo con la duda y es que no se porque pero me dio mucha curiosidad el saberlo, en fin tal vez después me entere. Así que sigo caminando hasta llegar al gran parque del lugar, me siento en una de las bancas más alejadas y me recuesto sobre ella. Sigo con mi debate mental nunca me había gustado alguien tanto como kai, de hecho nunca me había gustado un hombre, pero por alguna razón daba lo mismo si era o no la primera vez, el caso es que había nacido por él un sentimiento fuerte… si me impresiona a mi mismo que se haya dado en tan poco tiempo, pero eso tampoco importa ya el amor, al menos para mi es inexplicable en todos los casos y situaciones simplemente llega y ya, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, una vez que te atrapa estas perdido y justamente así me había pasado a mi. Sentí como si me hubiera quedado ligeramente dormido hasta que sentí que alguien más me observaba, así que abrí los ojos ya que no era muy seguro que me agarraran tan distrito, solo para toparme con un par de ojos rojo-oscuro que me miraban fijamente.

- ¡kai! – dije sin ocultar la sorpresa.

- ¿sabes que no es bueno que te quedes dormido en cualquier lado? – me dijo seriamente para después prácticamente sentarse en la banca, yo por reflejo quite mis pies inmediatamente.

-… - me quede en silencio, solo mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo volteando su mirada al frente, así nada más como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- nada en especial… solo pensando –

- ¿en que? – Dijo haciendo una pausa para después voltear a verme de manera más seria – o ¿en quien? – no le dije nada no sabía realmente que decir – ¿y bien? – volvió a preguntar dejando aparentemente claro que no pensaba quedarse sin una respuesta.

- cosas que necesito arreglar – dije solamente y al parecer entendió que no iba a sacarme nada más así que mejor cambio el tema.

- ¿como esta Yuri? – pregunto volviendo su vista al frente.

- bien… se quedo descansando en el departamento –

- después de cómo se puso el viernes deberías cuidarlo mas – me dijo y no se porque su comentario se me hizo extraño.

- si por suerte se encontró con Bryan –

- Rei necesito pedirte disculpas – volteo a verlo y nuestras miradas hacen contacto inmediatamente – quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, perdón se que no debí de haber reaccionado de ese modo solo dejándome llevar por lo que vi sin querer escuchar lo que realmente fue, se que te reclame injustamente y que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, Rei de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento - termino de decir y pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y no pude evitar perderme en ellos, escuche cada palabra que me dijo y veía como esperaba mi respuesta y aunque no fue mucho tiempo, pensé tantas cosas en ese momento y fue que tomo una decisión… se lo diría, no me importaba que lo que pensara de mí necesitaba que lo supiera… sip ya estaba decidido me arriesgaría, seguramente sufriría mucho pero que más daba ya, en ese momento no me importaba nada más.

- ¿Rei? – escuche que me llamo yo no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos y así dejándome llevar por todas las emociones que me estaban invadiendo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese.

Lo bese de un modo lento, suave, disfrutando lo más que pudiera de ese contacto con sus suaves labios en los míos y lo que me hizo sentir bien fue que el no hizo nada por zafarse si no que por el contrario lo correspondió de igual manera, el coloco sus manos sobre las mías y las deslizo a través de mis brazos hasta llegar a mi nuca, me sentía tan bien pero ni modo tenía que terminar y enfrentaría las consecuencias. Me separe lentamente abriendo los ojos poco a poco y quitando mis manos muy despacio y por fin dije lo que tenía que decir, a pesar de que al principio sentí que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, pude decírselo.

- Kai me gustas – pude ver todas la reacciones que mis palabras provocaron, solo que no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlas, así que continué hablando para aclararle la situación – si kai me gustas mucho sin embargo no te estoy pidiendo nada, no tienes nada que decir, solamente quería que lo supieras porque ya no podía ocultarlo más y aunque se que esto cambia todo, espero que las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros, pero si quieres alejarte lo entenderé – termine de decir finalmente, él se quedo unos momentos en silencio pero después comenzó a hablar.

- lo siento Rei pero las cosas no pueden seguir como antes – rayos, esas palabras dolieron mucho más de lo que me esperaba, sentí que algo atravesó mi corazo y un profundo dolor en el pecho se presento, pero ni modo como dije enfrentaría las consecuencias.

- no podemos seguir siendo amigos – dijo y sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, pero no, tenía que aguantar pero para mi sorpresa me tomo de la mano – no puedes seguir siendo mi amigo porque quiero que seas mi novio - ¿Qué?!!!! Acaso había escuchado bien… pero por si alguna duda me quedaba, fue ahora kai quien me tomo de la cara con sus manos para volver a juntar nuestros labios en un beso esta vez más apisonado y mas desesperado, pero claro sin perder la delicadeza con que sus labios saboreaban los míos, pidió permiso para que dejara entrar su lengua en mi boca y yo se lo concedí de inmediato comenzando así a experimentar un gran placer a ambos. Nos se paramos por la falta de aire yo abriendo mis ojos lentamente, fue cuando escuche que me volvió a llamar.

- ¿entonces aceptas? – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que me pareció tan hermosa que no pude más que sonreírle también ya que sentía que no podía ser más feliz.

- claro que si – le dije lanzándome prácticamente a sus brazos, él me abrazo dulcemente y me dio un beso en mi cabello, para después susurrarme al oído.

-también me gustas mucho Rei – cuando escuche eso lo abrase con más fuerza y solo pude escuchar una casi imperceptible risa de parte suya

_Y sin tocarte puedo  
sentirte sobre mi  
me inundan sensaciones  
van mas allá de mi.  
Oigo tu voz  
nos dejamos llevar  
tu olor es todo el aire  
que quiero respirar._

POV NORMAL

"Después de haberse encontrado con Rei continuo caminando hasta el departamento que él compartía con Yuri iba completamente decidido a decirle lo que sentía,_ "solo espero que sea cierto eso de que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad por que si no entonces esto va a ser algo desastroso" _pensaba mientras tocaba la puerta pero nadie respondía.

Estaba dándose un baño necesitaba relajarse un poco, Rei le había dicho que saldría a caminar así que se encontraba solo, salió de el después de un rato, apenas comenzaba a vestirse cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta _"¿Quién será?... de seguro a Rei se le volvieron a olvidar las llaves" _así que fue a abrir la puerta inmediatamente.

Por fin abrieron la puerta, por un momento creyó que no había nadie, aunque tampoco espero encontrase con esa imagen, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba Yuri solo con un pantalón puesto y el cabello mojado _"l probablemente acaba de salir de la ducha" _pensó y por un momento sintió que se quedo sin aliento al verlo así, su pecho pálido y marcado se veía tan tentativo a sus ojos.

- ¡Bryan que sorpresa! – saludo muy sorprendido el pelirrojo ya que él pensaba que sería Rei además en esos momentos la persona que menos quería ver era a Bryan después de todo no sabría que responder si le preguntaba acerca de su comportamiento de el día anterior.

- hola… ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto después de unos minutos ya que al parecer Yuri no pensaba hacer ningún movimiento.

- claro… lo siento… pasa – dijo aparentemente volviendo a la realidad y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el otro entro sin decir nada más – siéntate… ¿quieres algo de tomar? – ofreció después de que él otro se sentó

- no gracias –

- bien… ahora vuelvo – entro rápidamente a su habitación para ponerse un playera blanca que por los nervios fue lo primero que agarro y regreso nuevamente – y… ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de donde se había sentado Bryan y es que no sabía que más preguntar además Bryan lo veía de un modo extraño que lo ponía realmente nervioso.

- bien… - se hizo un silencio breve, pero que para Yuri pareció eterno, Bryan no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero al fin el silencio fue roto – te traje tu celular – dijo extendiéndole el aparato, Yuri se levanto se su lugar para ir a tomarlo, pero cuando iba a recibirlo fue a garrado de la mano y con un leve jalón Bryan lo obligo a sentarse a lado de él – el que olvidaste en mi casa cuando te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte – dijo sin soltarlo y entrecerrando los ojos, con una mirada tan intensa que Yuri solo buscaba mirar a cualquier otro lado no que no fuera a él, así que desvió la vista hacia otro punto.

- así lo siento es que… bueno yo…. –no sabía que decirle, todo eso lo había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba preparado y si a eso le aumentan que no podía pensar claramente ya que podía sentir la tibia mano de Bryan agarrando la suya, pero poco después la soltó solo para recargarse por completo en el sillón y cruzar los brazos.

- no te preocupes, me alegra que hayas llegado bien, por que me imagino que tuviste algunos problemas para hacerlo – cambio el tema sabiendo que seguramente el pelirrojo no sabría como explicarle el porque de su repentina "huida".

-jeje bueno no tantos como crees – dijo un poco más aliviado de haberse salvado de responder, o al menos por ahora.

- Yuri hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con tigo – dijo seriamente, no era una persona que se anduviera con rodeos ni contemplaciones al decir lo que pensaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción – quiero que por favor me escuches hasta que termine después de eso puedes decirme lo que quieras pero solo déjame terminar – dijo y Yuri solo lo miro sorprendido ¿Qué sería lo que quería que decirle?, no sabía que pensar exactamente pero lo que fuera él lo escucharía así que solo asintió con la cabeza esperando que Bryan comenzara a hablar.

- bien… - hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar – quiero que sepas que me gustas… me gustas mucho – soltó sin más y Yuri sintió como si en ese momento todo el mundo se hubiera detenido, no podía procesar bien lo que estaba pasando escucho cada palabra vio la expresión de Bryan que parecía no mostrar que nunca había hablado más enserio, pero aún así parecía demasiado irreal que de repente hubiera ido a decirle así como así que le gustaba, un remolino de emociones invadían todo, pero al parecer Bryan aún no terminaba de hablar y el le dijo que lo escucharía sin interrupciones, de todas formas aunque hubiera querido decir algo las palabras simplemente no salían –no soy una persona una persona muy romántica que digamos y creo que mucho menos cursi, pero eso no me impide decirte que eres un chico muy atractivo, en más de un sentido porque no solo lo eres físicamente tienes una manera de ser que hace que quiera ver más de ella… bien eso era lo que te quería decir – dijo seguramente era porque como había dicho ahora sería su turno de escuchar lo que Yuri quisiera decirle y si es que hubiera algo.

Guardo silencio durante varios minutos, minutos que para Bryan fueron eternos aunque mantenía una postura que demostraba todo lo contrario, por dentro los nervios lo torturaba, pero sin embargo su rostro mostraba un seguridad realmente envidiable, pero le iba a dar tiempo, todo el que Yuri necesitara para pensar la situación, por sus gestos podía ver que todo lo había tomado por sorpresa y que al parecer no podía procesarlo todo aún, pero después pareció que por fin había tomado una dedición, miro a Bryan a los ojos ya que después de que este había terminado de hablar había agachado la cabeza para pensar en la situación, lo miro y le sonrió.

Creyó que le diría algo, pero muy al contrario de lo que Bryan hubiera pensado Yuri simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente como si quisiera capturar ese momento lo más que pudiera… por si hubiera sido solo un producto de su imaginación… momentos después se separo un poco solo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, solo se le quedo viendo con una gran sonrisa porque no hubo necesidad de palabras para que Bryan pudiera entender que él le correspondía así que también le sonrió.

- vamos Yuri no me vas a decir nada… algo como "Bryan me gustas porque eres maravilloso y no podría vivir sin ti" - Yuri solamente soltó una gran carcajada – oh vamos no me digas que lo seguirás negando –

- me gustas por lo modesto que eres – dijo riéndose.

-yo siempre –

-si claro, como tú digas - dijo aun riendo y Bryan puso una cara fingiendo molestia.

- ven acá –le dijo tomándolo con ambas manos y acercándolo para comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, Yuri lo empujó levemente para que cayeran los 2 sobre el sillón, separaron sus labios lentamente y Yuri acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Bryan y este solo le acariciaba sus pelirrojos cabellos.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, solo disfrutando la presencia del otro hasta que escucharon unas llaves que abrían la puerta y ambos voltearon rápidamente hacia ella viendo entrar dos figuras conocidas.

Rei introdujo la llave para poder abrir y cuando entraron encontraron a Bryan recostado en el sillón y a Yuri sobre él y tanto Kai como Rei pusieron una expresión que claramente decía que no esperaban encontrarlo ahí, pero los otros 2 solo los vieron divertidos al ver sus expresiones.

- Bryan no te puedo dejar ni un momento solo con Yuri porque ya quien sabe que le estas haciendo -

- vamos Rei no te pongas así – dijo levantándose de su cómoda posición y Yuri hizo lo mismo al sentir como el otro intentaba levantarse – además nunca le haría nada a Yuri… nada que no le gustara – agrego con una gran viendo a Yuri directamente a los ojos, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

- Te tardaste Rei – comento Yuri al ver que venía con Kai, y por lo que ambos expresaban en sus rostros se veía que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-así es que me encontré a Kai – pero no pudo terminar.

- ahhh pues ahí esta la respuesta de porque la tardanza y me reclamas a mi Rei – dijo levándose de su legar y acercándose a donde estaba Rei solo para darle ligeros golpes en la espalda y mover negativamente la cabeza.

- Bryan!!! – regaño kai quien se había mantenido solo observando toda la escena.

CAMBIO DE POV

Han pasado ya algunos meses, hemos pasado al siguiente semestre, es triste Bryan ya salió, lo extraño mucho, extraño que ya no este con nosotros en los descansos y pues si yo lo extraño Yuri más pero no hay problema por eso porque casi siempre esta ahí en la puerta cuando salimos y los días que no puede llegar va más tarde al departamento a ver a Yuri, a veces no lo veo porque salgo con kai o nos quedamos atrabajar, bueno a veces nos quedamos para eso pero no significa que lo hagamos jajaja, mas bien nos quedamos hablando por horas…. Si él la mayoría de las veces solamente escucha pero cuando estamos solos siempre me platica cosas algunas de su vida, de lo que piensa o anécdotas de él y Bryan como es la rebeldía de ambos con su familia y de cómo se cada cosa que han hecho, a mi me encanta escuchar todo lo que me platica… y a veces solamente nos reunimos los cuatro por el solo gusto de hacerlo ya que a veces es difícil por lo horarios que tenemos, sobre todo para Bryan, como ahora este fin de semana que estamos en nuestro departamento viendo películas para varear, estábamos viendo las de juegos macabros.

- vaya que final tan inesperado – Cemento Yuri al terminar la segunda película.

- pues ni tanto él le dijo lo que tenía que hacer pero no lo escucho, no siguió las reglas del juego así que es lo justo - Todos volteamos a ver raro a Bryan – ¿que? Es cierto.

- claro tú eres un enfermo como él por eso lo entiendes -

- ¡oye! – reclamo Bryan ante el comentario de Kai.

-me gusto más la segunda creí que ya no iba a estar tan buena pero me equivoque – digo aún sorprendido también por el final.

- estuvo bien, se lo merecía no siguió las reglas – volvió a decir Bryan

- que no como ese viejo no tiene derecho si se va a morir y no hizo nada con su vida no tiene que desquitar sus frustraciones con los demás – dijo Yuri.

- Kai él y tú tienen mucho en común – comento burlonamente, dando inicio a una de las tantas discusiones que no pueden falta, pero es do cuando los 3 estamos en contra de Bryan, cada ocurrencia que tiene, pero esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de cuando estamos juntos, creo que sin duda los 4 somos totalmente diferentes, pero de algún modo nuestros caracteres se complementan haciendo que después de todo sigamos juntos.

_Y sin tocarte puedo  
sentirte sobre mi  
me inundan sensaciones  
van mas allá de mi.  
Oigo tu voz  
nos dejamos llevar  
tu olor es todo el aire  
que quiero respirar._

**FIN**

Bien ese es él final, espero no haberlos decepcionado y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza, no me gusta tomarlas como excusa, pero si vieran la de cosas que me han pasado jajaja, ah por cierto estoy pensando hacer el epilogo en petición de mi tocaya Mai, aún no estoy segura, pero si me pudieran ayudar diciéndome que les gustaría que pasara créanme que me ayudarían mucho, yo dependiendo de lo que me digan armo el epilogo y haré lo posible para meter lo que les gustaría, jajaj dependiendo también de cómo ande mi imaginación, pero haré lo posible, así que no olviden dejar un review por favor o mandarme sus comentarios a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **que créanme que yo con gusto los leeré.

Me despido de ustedes, pero no por mucho tiempo (espero) nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron esta historia y un millón de gracias a quienes la terminaron, les agradezco tanto cada uno de sus reviews.


End file.
